Sweet Darling
by Cho Sa Min
Summary: Dia namja yang manis dan imut . Aku sangat suka melihat senyumannya dan pipi chubbynya . Apalagi rona merah yang ada di pipinya itu membuat semakin cute . Argh aku tak kuat melihatnya seperti itu , terkadang aku bisa hilang kendali diriku. / KyuMin / Pedo Kyu! / Kid Ming / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Darling

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

other member

Summary : Dia namja yang manis dan imut . Aku sangat suka melihat senyumannya dan pipi chubbynya . Apalagi rona merah yang ada di pipinya itu membuat semakin cute . Argh aku tak kuat melihatnya seperti itu , terkadang aku bisa hilang kendali diriku. / KyuMin / Pedo Ming / YAOI

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun ! Dua duanya saling melengkapi dan author sebagai anak mereka(?) #plakk

Di ff kali ini , Ming berperan sebagai anak kecil . Jadi bagi yang gak suka , harap jangan di baca , oke ? Dan bagi yang suka membaca cerita ini harap di review setelah baca oke ;-)

Warning : Jika ada Typo bertebaran saya minta maaf

No Bash

No Copas

Bismillahirrahma nirrahim ^^

Author POV

Seorang namja tampan berusia 16 tahun yang bernama Kyuhyun sedang asyik duduk di sofa ruang keluarga bersama adik tirinya yang bernama Sungmin berusia 6 tahun . Mengapa di katakan adik tiri ? begini ceritanya *okhok

FlashBack ON

Ayah Kyuhyun seorang duda di tinggal pergi sang istri untuk slamanya menikah dengan ibu Sungmin seorang janda yang telah bercerai dengan suaminya dulu . Keduanya itu bertemu saat ayah Kyuhyun tengah membeli bunga di toko ibu Sungmin . Tak lama mereka saling berkenalan akhirnya kedua sijoli itu pun menikah . Keduanya telah memperkenalkan anaknya masing-masing . Awalnya , Kyuhyun tidak mau menerima punya adik tiri tapi saat Kyuhyun melihat dan bertemu adik tirinya pertama kali ia sudah terpikat dengan adik tirinya tersebut . Wajah adik tirinya itu membuat hati Kyuhyun meleleh karna terlalu imut dan manis layaknya yeoja . Kyuhyun mengira adik tirinya itu seorang yeoja , tapi dugaannya salah , ternyata adik tirinya itu namja . Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menerima Sungmin sebagai adik tirinya . Kyuhyun sudah berjanji , ia akan selalu menyayangi adik tirinya tersebut layaknya adik kandung Kyuhyun sendiri , walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah anak sematawayang dari Ayahnya .

FlashBack Off

Suatu pagi , kebetulan hari libur sang kakak tiri yaitu Kyuhyun duduk di sofa bersama adiknya yaitu Sungmin . Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya nonton film biasa . Sungmin dengan manjanya tidur di paha sang kakak , begitu juga Kyuhyun dengan sayangnya iya elus eluskan rambut Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang . Terkadang Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat Sungmin bermanja dengannya

"Hyung , kenapa hyung telcenyum cendili cepelti itu ?" polos Sungmin

Kyuhyun pun tersentak mendengar ucapan Sungmin

"Ani Minnie , Hyung hanya senang melihat kau . Kau sangat menggemaskan Minnie" ucap Kyuhyun yang tak henti mengeluskan rambut Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut

"Jinja ?"

"Ne chagi" ucap Kyuhyun

"Hyung , cekalang kan hali libul kita jalan jalan yuk Hyung . Minnie bocan di lumah telus" gerutu Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibir imutnya

Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi lucu sang adik , ia cium sekilas bibir Sungmin

CHUP ~

"Eh?" Sungmin hanya membelengkakkan matanya karna kaget apa yang di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun pada bibir mungilnya tersebut. Terlihat di pipinya merah merona.

"Kajja kita jalan jalan chagi" ucap Kyuhyun

Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya lalu iya berdiri . Kyuhyun pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju kamar mereka

Sesampainya di kamar , Kyuhyun mengganti bajunya begitu juga dengan Sungmin

"Hyung , pacangkan kancing kemeja Minnie" manja Sungmin

Kyuhyun mulai mendekati ke arah Sungmin lalu ia berjongkok menghadap Sungmin

"Kau ini manja sekali Min" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengancingkan satu per satu baju kemeja Sungmin

"Gomawo Hyung" Sungmin pun tersenyum senang

"Cuma itu saja Min ?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa

"Ne , lalu apalagi Hyung?" Sungmin pun mulai bingung

"Hemm .. kau tak memberi imbalan kepada Hyungmu ini setelah memasangkan kancing bajumu?" tanya Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin tau apa yang ia minta

"Imbalan? Tapi Minnie tak punya uang Hyung" lirih Sungmin . Ia menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah kepada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun melihatnya hanya tersenyum , ia mencubit pelan pipi chubby Sungmin

"Hey , aku tak meminta imbalan uang , sayang . Aku hanya meminta imbalan ciumanmu . Cium aku Min , kalau tidak aku akan marah padamu" ucap Kyuhyun pura pura ngambek

"Eh andwee .. Hyung jangan malah cama Minnie ne? . Minnie cayang ama Hyung. Ne Minnie cium Hyung deh"

Sungmin pun mendekatkan bibir mungilnya ke arah pipi Kyuhyun dan

CHUP ~

"Cudah . Minnie cudah cium Hyung ayo kita pelgi Hyung" ucap senang Sungmin sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kajja chagi" Kyuhyun pun berdiri lalu menggenggam erat tangan kecil Sungmin membawanya keluar rumah.

.

"Hyung mau ngajak Minnie kemana ci ?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka sedang ada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun

"Rahasia , nanti juga kau tau sendiri Min" ucap Kyuhyun tak memandang sang adik karna ia fokus menyetir

"Huuh" Sungmin merasa sedikit sebal karna sang kakak tak memberi tau perjalanan hari ini . Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat imut

.

.

.

"Kajja kita turun Min , kita sudah sampai" Kyuhyun membuka sabuk pengamannya lalu ia juga melepas sabuk pengaman adiknya yang duduk di sebelahnya itu

Mereka keluar dari mobil , tak lupa Kyuhyun mengunci mobil tersebut . Setelah itu ia berjalan bersama . Kedua jari mereka saling menyatu

Di sinilah sekarang , Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin pergi ke taman hiburan . Terlihat Sungmin sangat puas dan senang

"Hyung hyung tempat ini cangat baguc , Minnie cangat cenang" ucap senang Sungmin pada Kyuhyun

"Apa kau menyukainya chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut pada adiknya

"Ne , cangat Hyung" jawab Sungmin

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bermain main di sini Min" Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan Sungmin , membawanya ke salah satu wahana Kereta Gantung .

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun memasuki kereta gantung tersebut . Di dalamnya hanya ada mereka berdua saja . Sungmin melihat pemandangan di atas dari jendela kereta gantung tersebut

"Waahhh .. hyung , lihat pemandangannya indah cekali Hyung . Gunung gunung di lual cana cangat tinggi ya Hyung" Sungmin berbicara sambil menunjuk ke arah gunung tersebut

"Ne chagi" ucap Kyuhyun yang tak lepas sedari tadi memandang bocah kecil di dekatnya ini

"Hyung , Minnie mau ke gunung itu . Kita ke cana yuk hyung"

"Tak bisa , itu jauh Min"

"Huuh Hyung jahat . Kalau begitu Minnie akan pelgi cendili caja huh" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipatkan kedua tangannya ke atas dadanya

"Ya sudah sana pergi sendiri . Dengan apa kau pergi ke sana eoh ? uang saja tak punya bergaya ingin pergi ke sana sendirian . Dasar kau ini Min hahahaha" ejek Kyuhyun

"Capa bilang Minnie tak punya uang ? Minnie punya uang kok , nanti Minnie pelgi cendili telus Minnie tinggalin Kyunnie cendilian di lumah , huh"

"Aduh aduh .. adik Hyung ini keras kepala eoh ? terserah kau Min , tapi kau hati hati jika berada di sana , karna di sana banyak binatang buas . Kau mau di makan olehnya hem?" Kyuhyun berbisik , dan ucapannya itu menakutkan bagi Sungmin . Tak lupa Kyuhyun memasang senyum smirk andalannya kepada Sungmin

"Andweee .. Minnie tak mau di makan cligala , gak mau di makan binatang buac . Minnie tak mau" ucap Sungmin ketakutan

"Makanya jangan ke sana , ne ?"

"Iya" Sungmin hanya mengangguk ucapan sang kakak

"Ya sudah , keretanya mau berhenti . Kita sudah sampai , ayo kita turun" Kyuhyun pun berdiri dan memegang tangan kecil Sungmin , membawanya keluar dari kereta gantung tersebut.

Mereka berjalan jalan mengelilingi taman hiburan itu , tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Kyuhyun dari belakang

"Kyuhyun .. "

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kira-kira siapa yah seseorang itu? Tunggu aja di chapter berikutnya.

Gomawo udah baca ffku yang gaje ini hehe , mohon di reviewnya yah kalau mau lanjut

Terima kasih semuanya ^^ #tebar kissiue :D


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Darling

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

other member

Summary : Dia namja yang manis dan imut . Aku sangat suka melihat senyumannya dan pipi chubbynya . Apalagi rona merah yang ada di pipinya itu membuat semakin cute . Argh aku tak kuat melihatnya seperti itu , terkadang aku bisa hilang kendali diriku. / KyuMin / Pedo Kyu! / YAOI / maaf ada kesalahan teknis di summary kemarin harusnya pedo Kyu kkk~

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun ! Dua duanya saling melengkapi dan author sebagai anak mereka(?) #plakk

Di ff kali ini, Ming berperan sebagai anak kecil . Jadi bagi yang gak suka , harap jangan di baca , oke ? Dan bagi yang suka membaca cerita ini harap di review setelah baca oke ;-)

Warning : Jika ada Typo bertebaran atau kata kata yang salah dan jalan ceritanya gaje saya minta maaf. Ini baru pertama kalinya saya buat ff pedo Kyu . Gak suka dengan ff saya ? harap jangan di baca ! dari pada bisanya ngebash mending gak usah baca sekalian ! . Cukup sekian dan terimakasih ;-)

Mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya ^^

No Bash

No Copas

Chapter sebelumnya

"Makanya jangan ke sana, ne?"

"Iya" Sungmin hanya mengangguk ucapan sang kakak

"Ya sudah, keretanya mau berhenti . Kita sudah sampai, ayo kita turun" Kyuhyun pun berdiri dan memegang tangan kecil Sungmin, membawanya keluar dari kereta gantung tersebut.

Mereka berjalan jalan mengelilingi taman hiburan itu , tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Kyuhyun dari belakang

"Kyuhyun .. "

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mendengar seseorang menanggil namanya dari belakang, ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

Orang tersebut sedikit lari mendekat Ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"Oh Siwon Hyung, kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ah tadi aku hanya bosan saja berada di apartemen terus menerus" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum

"Kapan kau datang ke Seoul? Kenapa kau tak memberi tauku Hyung? kau tega sekali" Kyuhyun pun merasa sedikit kecewa

"Mian Kyuhyun-ahh aku hanya tak mau mengganggumu untuk menjemputku di bandara"

Kedua namja tampan itu saling berbicara mengabaikan seorang anak kecil yang ada di samping Kyuhyun yang masih tetap menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun

Sungmin merasa di abaikan , ia berdehem agar Kyuhyun dan Siwon menyadari keberadaannya

"Ehem"

"Mwo, dia siapa Kyu?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun sambil melirik Sungmin

"Oh dia, kenalkan ini namanya Sungmin. Dia adik tiriku Hyung" Kyuhyun pun memberi isyarat kepada Sungmin agar ia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri ke Siwon

"Annyeong ahjucchi .. Lee Cungmin imnida" ucap Sungmin semanis mungkin

"Annyeong cantik, Choi Siwon imnida" Siwon terpana mendengar dan melihat Sungmin . 'Yeoja ini imut dan manis sekali. Rasanya aku ingin cubit pipi chubbynya itu' batin Siwon

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Siwon itu terlihat bingung . Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut . 'aku ini namja , kenapa olang itu bilang aku cantik? halusnya tampan' batin Sungmin

"Ahjucchi aku ini namja, halusnya kau memanggilku Minnie tampan" ucap Sungmin

"Eh?" Siwon terkejut . Ia tak menyangka bahwa ada namja semanis ini layaknya yeoja.

Di sisi lain Kyuhyun hanya terkikik dengan ucapan Siwon tadi.

"Yak! kenapa kau tertawa eoh bocah tengik?!" marah Siwon pada Kyuhyun karna baru kali ini iya di tertawakan karena di permalukan oleh seorang anak kecil. Hal itu membuat Siwon sangat malu

"Ahahahaha kau ini Hyung, sebelum kau memuji bocah ini kau harus melihat apakah dia itu namja atau yeoja! jangan asal memujinya saja apalagi langsung terpesona dengannya. Hahahaha" Kyuhyun hanya tertawa bahagia. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Siwon malu karna ulahnya sendiri.

"Ck kau ini. Hentikan tawamu evil. Aku punya mata ! aku sudah melihatnya ! Aku tak tau kalau bocah ini namja! salahkan wajah manisnya layaknya seorang yeoja. Jarang sekali namja memiliki wajah manis seperti ini Kyu" Siwon hanya pasrah dan sabar menghadapi orang yang satu ini

"Ahahaha haha ohok ehem ermm baiklah aku sudah berhenti tertawa Hyung"

Kyuhyun pun kembali seperti semula . Tak ada suara tawanya lagi

"Hemm .. Kyu, aku ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Siwon dengan nada serius

"Ya sudah , bicaralah"

"Tapi tak bisa di sini, kita bicara di cafe saja ne? biar lebih santai" ajak Siwon

Kyuhyun nampak sedang berfikir , lalu ia melirik Sungmin di sampingnya

"Emm Minnie, apa kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun . Ia pun berjongkok menyamakan tinggi Sungmin

"Tidak hyung ,waeyo?"

"Kau mau menemami Hyung sebentar tidak? kita pergi ke cafe bersama ahjussi jelek itu" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Siwon yang ada di belakangnya.

Siwon merasa di tunjuk oleh Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya biasa tanpa mempedulikannya.

Sungmin melirik sekilas ke arah Siwon lalu ia mengangguk

"Boleh, tapi jangan lama lama Hyung . cebenalnya Minnie lelah, tapi Minnie macih mau belcama Kyunnie Hyung" manja Sungmin

"Ne hanya sebentar kok. oke?"

"oke" Sungmin pun menerima ajakan Kyuhyun itu

Kyuhyun kembali berdiri tegap berhadapan dengan Siwon

"Baiklah, kajja"

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon pun berjalan bersama sama meninggalkan taman tersebut

.

.

.

Sesampainya di cafe

"Kau mau pesan apa Kyu ? nanti biar aku yang bayar" ucap Siwon yang telah duduk manis di hadapan Kyuhyun

"Terserah kau saja" Kyuhyun hanya menjawab seentengnya

"Kalau kau Min, mau pesan apa sayang?" ucap manis Siwon terhadap Sungmin yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun . Terlihat beda sekali ucapan Siwon kepada Sungmin yang begitu lembut dan perhatian

"Yak Hyung ! apa apaan kau ini ! jangan memanggilnya dengan kata 'sayang' ! hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu!" amuk Kyuhyun

Siwon hanya terkikik mendengarnya. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya yang terkesan imut sambil berfikir layaknya orang dewasa

"Aku mau ice cleam caja ahjucchi"

"Baiklah mau rasa apa hem?" tanya Siwon

"Stowbelli"ucap senang Sungmin . Senyumnya pun mengembang membuat orang yang melihat senyumannya itu langsung terpana

"Ouhh manisnya kau ini. Jadi adik ahjussi saja mau? nanti ahjussi belikan kau mainan sepuasnya. kau mau?" Nampaknya Siwon mulai menghasut Sungmin supaya ia mau jadi adiknya Siwon

"Aniyaaaa .. ish apa apaan kau Hyung ! Sungmin itu milikku ! kau mencoba mengambil Sungminku eoh ? takkan ku biarkan Hyung ! jangan coba coba menghasutnya !" Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa kesal sedari tadi Siwon selalu saja ingin mendapatkan Sungmin. hal itu membuat Kyuhyun marah dan kesal

"Kau ini Kyu , pelankan suaramu ! aku hanya bercanda. Apa aku terlihat serius eoh? Andaikan jika aku mencoba menculik Sungmin, itu juga aku tak mau karna iya masih membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tuanya" Siwon terkikik melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun itu.

"Haish .. sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu lagi Hyung. Pokoknya Sungmin tak boleh ada yang mengambilnya apalagi mendekatinya. Sekarang kita ke topik awal, Kau ingin bicara apa denganku ? cepat katakan" Terlihat Kyuhyun mulai tak sabaran

"Ish kau ini egois sekali. Aku tadi ingin bicara padamu begini Kyu. Kibum, Kim Kibum kau ingat dia?" tanya Siwon yang terlihat sekarang mulai serius kembali

"Kibum?" Kyuhyun mengulangi nama yang di sebutkan oleh Siwon untuk lebih meyakinkan bahwa iya tak salah mendengar

"Ne, namja yang kau suka dulu . Dia sudah kembali. Ku dengar dia sudah ada di Seoul sekarang" ucap Siwon meyakinkan

"Benarkah? dia kembali?"

.

.

Flashback On

3 Tahun yang lalu ..

Suasana di gedung sekolah yang bernama Everlasting High School tengah ramai . Banyaknya siswa dan siswi tertawa, bercanda dan juga mengobrol pada temannya. Tapi tidak untuk namja yang satu ini yaitu Kyuhyun. Jam istirahat kali ini bukan ia gunakan untuk pergi ke kantin atau hanya sekedar mengobrol pada temannya seperti teman teman yang lainnya. Ia kini berada di dalam kelas seorang diri sambil memainkan PSP kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa.

Terlihat seorang namja tengah memperhatikannya di luar kelasnya tersebut. Merasa ada yang memerhatikan dirinya, Kyuhyun pun langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya. Dan benar saja nampaklah seorang namja yang memerhatikannya dari tadi. Kyuhyun tau siapa yang merhatikannya tadi yaitu Kibum namja yang ia taksir tapi ia tak berani untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada sang namja tersebut. Kibum terkejut saat ia ketahuan menatap Kyuhyun diam diam. Ia langsung berlari pergi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dalam dalam.

'Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi kapan aku mengungkapkan rasa cintaku ini padamu Kibum-ahh' batin Kyuhyun

Tak lama sahabat Kyuhyun datang tiba tiba mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun. Sampai sampai PSP yang di mainkan Kyuhyun bertuliskan 'Game Over'

"Ckckck anak ini, kerjaannya selalu saja melamun. Hey Cho Kyuhyun" ucap sahabatnya yang bernama Siwon

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara orang yang ada di depannya

"Wae?Kau mengagetkanku saja Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dengan malas

"Kenapa kau melamun eoh? ah pasti gara gara Kibum kan?" tebak Siwon

"Bukan urusanmu Hyung"

"Aku lihat tadi dia berlari dari arah kelas ini. Apa Kibum habis dari kelas ini Kyu?"

"Ne, dia mengintipku tadi pas aku lagi bermain PSP ini"

"Ku yakin dia juga menyukaimu Kyuhyun-ahh. Cobalah beranikan dirimu untuk menyatakan cintamu padanya" nasihat Siwon

"Tapi aku terlalu malu Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun

"Janganlah malu Kyu kalau kau ingin mendapatkannya sebelum ada orang lain yang mengambilnya"

"Hemm entahlah Hyung aku bingung" pasrah Kyuhyun. Ia malu untuk menyatakan cinta pada namja itu

"Ku harap kau segera menyatakan cintamu padanya"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, tak menjawab ucapan Siwon

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun telah terdengar. waktunya murid pulang ke rumahnya masing masing. Kyuhyun memasukkan buku buku ke dalam tasnya ,lalu ia keluar dari kelas tersebut. Saat di karidor sekolah ia melihat Kibum berjalan berlawanan arah dari Kyu. Kyu mulai mendekati Kibum, dan Kyuhyun berbisik ''temui aku di taman belakang sekolah sekarang''

.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun menunggu Kibum akhirnya pun ia datang juga

"Sudah lama menunggu?" ucap Kibum

"Tidak juga. Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu Kibum-ahh" ucap Kyuhyun

"Apa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Kibum

"Kibum-ahh Saranghae. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit malu malu

Kibum terkejut 'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? aku ingin menjawab apa?' batin Kibum

"Kibum-ahh apa kau mau?"tanya Kyuhyun

"Emm.. maaf Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tak bisa menerima cintamu" lirih Kibum

"Eh?waeyo?" Kyuhyun kaget mendengar ucapan Kibum. bukankah Kibum juga menyukainya? kenapa ia menolak cinta Kyuhyun?

"Maaf Kyuhyun, sebenarnya aku tak mencintaimu. Aku mencintai sahabatmu itu bukan kau. Mianhae" lirih Kibum. terlihat ia menunduk bersalah

DEG

'Apa ini? Kenapa jadi begini? Dan apa dia menolakku? Hatiku benar benar sakit seperti di tusuk oleh pedang yang sangat tajam' batin Kyuhyun

"M-mwo? benarkah? ta-tapi mengapa kau selalu mengintipku dari jauh? ku kira kau juga menyukaiku. Padahal sejak saat itu aku menyukaimu Kibum-ahh" Kyuhyun merasa kecewa. Tak ia sangka bahwa Kibum mencintai sahabatnya yaitu Siwon. 'Mengapa kau malah mencintai Siwon? Jadi selama ini aku salah' batin Kyuhyun

"Mianhae, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Selama aku mengintip kalian, sebenarnya aku bukan melihatmu tapi aku melihat Siwon. Dan tadi aku melihatmu di kelas,ku kira di sana ada Siwon Hyung bersamamu. Tapi saat kau melihatku di balik pintu, aku benar benar terkejut. Aku lari dan tak sengaja aku bertemu Siwon. Aku minta maaf padamu Kyuhyun-ssi" Kibum merasa tak enak dengan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya

"Tak apa Kibum-ahh" Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan lemas meninggalkan Kibum seorang diri

"Kyuhyun-ahh" panggil Kibum sedikit berteriak. Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan

"Ku mohon, jangan beri tau siapa siapa tentang masalah ini. Apalagi jangan bilang ke Siwon bahwa aku menyukainya. Dan tolong sampaikan salam dariku padanya. Besok aku ingin pergi ke Amerika"

"Baiklah, aku akan sampaikan salammu pergi" Kyuhyun benar benar terluka dan kecewa. Ia terus saja berjalan tanpa menatap Kibum kembali.

Flashback Off

"Ne, dia kembali Kyu. Apa kau senang?" tanya Siwon

"Ani"

"Wae?bukankah kau dulu sangat menyukainya?" Siwon merasa heran dengan tuturan Kyuhyun tadi

Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum lembut ke arah Siwon

"Memang dulu aku suka Kibum. Tapi sekarang tidak hyung"

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Siwon

"Karena .." Belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara, suara teriakan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin

"Kyunnie Hyung! Ciwon Ahjucci! kalian tega cekali menganggapku tidak ada di cini ! Ajak Minnie ngoblol juga donk. huh, Minnie benci Kyunnie Hyung, Minnie benci Ciwon ahjucci. Minnie pelgi caja dali cini" ngambek Sungmin. Dia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari cafe sendirian.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling berpandangan heran tak lama mereka bergegas menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah berlari di tengah keramaian jalan raya

Mereka terus mencari Sungmin di sekeliling jalan tersebut tapi Sungmin juga tak terlihat

"Sungmin .. Sungmin di mana kau" teriak Kyuhyun

"Kyu, maafkan aku" lirih Siwon

"Ani itu bukan salahmu Hyung, mari kita mencari Sungmin bersama sama"

Kyuhyun sibuk mencari Sungmin ia malah mengabaikan Siwon yang ada di belakangnya, tak sengaja Siwon melihat Sungmin ingin menyebrang di jalan raya tanpa melihat kiri kanan terlebih dahulu

"Kyu, Sungmin ada di sana" tunjuk Siwon ke arah jalan raya

Kyuhyun pun melihatnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri Sungmin

"Sungmiiiinn!"

Ciiiittt

BRUGH ~

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae kalau masih kependekan. Capek ngetiknya soalnya author bikin ni ff di hp bukan di pc. Tapi untuk para readers tercinta aku bakal usahain untuk manjangin ceritanya. Maklum pc author rusak hehehe.. Gimana ceritanya ? jelek yah ? Mian kalau gak bagus, baru pertama buat Pedo jadi agak berantkan.

Oh iya soal summary kemarin aku minta maaf . Memang sebenernya pedo Kyu bukan Ming. Tadinya memang aku bikin pedo Ming tapi setelah di pikir pikir Kyu gak pantes jadi anak kecil. Makannya aku ganti jadi Ming eh malah lupa ganti summarynya hehehe. Dan juga katanya kok umur 6 tahun ngomongnya masih cadel gitu? sekali lagi aku minta maaf bagi yang kurang suka dengan cara bicara Ming kayak gitu karna aku pingin umur Ming dan Kyu jaraknya gak terlalu jauh. soalnya ni cerita sampe Ming udah besar. Dan juga memang aku suka saat Ming kecil ngomongnya rada cadel gitu ya walaupun harusnya kan umur segitu udah bisa ngomong huruf 'R' tapi aku sengajain jadi cadel biar Kesannya imut dan lucu *apalagi liat ekspresi wajahnya yak?* kkk~

Ya jadi begitulah aku inginnya Ming masih ngomong cadel gitu hehe maaf ya para readers :D

Thanks for : Zahra amelia | amalia | Cho MinHyun KyuMin | sitapumpkinelf | pumpkinsparkyumin | YeyeWooKIM97 | Stalker no login | Yefah KyuminShippClouds | Princess Pumkins ELF | ZaAra eviLKyu | hyukkie-chan | evil vs bunny | lenyclouds | hideyatsutinielf | lee minji elf | AnieJOY'ERS, poutyming137 | Maximumelf | JOYeerrElpeu | dll

Gomawo yang udah review ffku ini , terima kasih semuanya.

Jangan lupa review lagi ne ^^

Gamsa ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Darling

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Summary : Dia namja yang manis dan imut . Aku sangat suka melihat senyumannya dan pipi chubbynya . Apalagi rona merah yang ada di pipinya itu membuat semakin cute . Argh aku tak kuat melihatnya seperti itu , terkadang aku bisa hilang kendali diriku. / KyuMin / Pedo Kyu! / YAOI /

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun ! Dua duanya saling melengkapi dan author sebagai anak mereka(?) #plakk

Di ff kali ini, Ming berperan sebagai anak kecil . Jadi bagi yang gak suka , harap jangan di baca , oke ? Dan bagi yang suka membaca cerita ini harap di review setelah baca oke ;-)

Warning : Jika ada Typo bertebaran atau kata kata yang salah dan jalan ceritanya gaje saya minta maaf. Ini baru pertama kalinya saya buat ff pedo Kyu . Gak suka dengan ff saya ? harap jangan di baca ! dari pada bisanya ngebash mending gak usah baca sekalian ! . Cukup sekian dan terimakasih ;-)

Mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya ^^

No Bash

No Copas

Chapter sebelumnya...

"Kyu, maafkan aku" lirih Siwon

"Ani itu bukan salahmu Hyung, mari kita mencari Sungmin bersama sama"

Kyuhyun sibuk mencari Sungmin ia malah mengabaikan Siwon yang ada di belakangnya, tak sengaja Siwon melihat Sungmin ingin menyebrang di jalan raya tanpa melihat kiri kanan terlebih dahulu

"Kyu, Sungmin ada di sana" tunjuk Siwon ke arah jalan raya

Kyuhyun pun melihatnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri Sungmin

"Sungmiiiinn!"

Ciiiittt

BRUGH ~

.

.

Chapter 3

#Di sisi lain ...

"Aku bilang aku tak mau di jodohkan appa! Aku benar benar tak mau. Apa aku begitu tak laku hingga appa menjodohkanku dengan pilihan appa eoh?"

"Bukan begitu chagi,appa hanya saja ingin kau.." belum jadi seseorang di sebrang telepon itu selesai bicara, sang anak telah memotong pembicaraannya

"Sudahlah appa, kita bicarakan nanti di rumah. Aku sedang menyetir , annyeong"

PIP

Seorang namja itu melempar hpnya ke tempat duduk sebelahnya. Ia terus saja memikirkan tentang omongan sang ayah. Pikirannya mulai kacau dan tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang tengah berlarian di jalan raya

Ciiittttt ...

BRUGH ~

"Omana"

Namja itu langsung menghentikan remnya secara mendadak. Ia masih syok karna ini kesalahan fatal yang baru saja pertama kali ia lakukan.

Dengan tergesa gesa ia keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri korban yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Kyuhyuuunn" teriak Siwon tak jauh dari tempat kecelakaan

Sungmin mendengar suara mobil menabrak Kyu,langsung ia balikkan badannya dan melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan tergesa gesa Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Kyunnie Hyung, Kyunnie Hyung banguunn. Hyung bangun hiks hiks bangun Hyung. Maafkan Minnie" seorang bocah kecil yaitu Sungmin tengah memangku kepala Kyuhyun yang bersimbah banyak darah di atas paha kecilnya sambil menangis

"Kyuhyun bangunlah Kyu" Siwon segera mendekati Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia langsung melihat siapa yang mencelakakan sahabatnya ini. Siwon menatap ke arah orang tersebut. Orang tersebut terkejut dan Siwon pun juga begitu sama sama terkejut melihat satu sama lain

"Kibum-ahh" lirih Siwon

"Wonnie Hyung" lirih seorang namja itu yang bernama Kibum

"Hiks hiks Kyunnie Hyung" nangis Sungmin. Keduanya pun berhenti berpandangan, keduanya kembali melihat kondisi Kyuhyun

"Sebaiknya kita bawa Kyu ke rumah sakit segera" ucap Kibum penuh ketakutan

Siwon langsung mengangkat Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke dalam mobil Kibum di jok belakang.

Setelah itu Siwon menggendong Sungmin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil Kibum juga. Siwon memangku Sungmin duduk di jok depan sementara itu Kibum melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Di dalam mobil Sungmin tak henti hentinya menangisi Kyuhyun

"Kyunnie Hyung, maafkan Minnie. Hiks hiks" tangis Sungmin

Siwon pun menghapus jejak air mata Sungmin

"Jangan menangis Minnie, hyungmu tak apa apa. Sekarang kita bawa hyungmu ke rumah sakit. Jangan nangis lagi ne, kau kan namja. Namja tak boleh cengeng,harus kuat" Ucap Siwon menenangkan Sungmin walau sebenarnya Siwon juga merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Darah yang ada di kepala Kyuhyun tak henti hentinya keluar.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun langsung di bawa ke kamar rawat untuk di periksa oleh dokter. Siwon,Sungmin,Kibum menunggu di luar.

"Wonnie, maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku" lirih Kibum

Siwon yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum lembut pada Kibum

"Ani, ini semua bukan salahmu. Ini hanya takdir, jangan salahkan dirimu Kibum-ahh"

"Maaf" Hanya ucapan itulah yang sedari tadi Kibum keluarkan. Ia merutuki kesalahannya sendiri. Ia menunduk bersalah atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyuhyun

"Hyuungg. hiks hiks jangan tinggalkan Minnie. Minnie cayang Hyung hueeeee" nangis Sungmin pun tambah keras, Siwon selalu berusaha agar Sungmin meredakan tangisannya

"Hey Minnie hey, sudah jangan menangis. kita doakan supaya hyungmu baik baik saja ne" Siwon langsung memeluk Sungmin biar Sungmin sedikit nyaman

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, tangisnya sedikit mulai mereda. Ibu dan ayah Kyuhyun tergesa gesa datang menghampiri Kibum,Siwon dan Sungmin

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyu?" tanya ibu Kyu yang sangat khawatir dengan kondisi anak tirinya

"Entahlah ahjumma,dokter belum keluar juga sampai saat ini" jawab Siwon

Tak lama dokter pun keluar dari ruangan rawat Kyu

"Dok,bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" ucap ayah Kyu

"Tuan Cho,keadaan anak anda baik baik saja. Lukanya tak terlalu parah,hanya saja ada sedikit pendarahan di kepala Kyu dan itu saya sudah obati semoga saja Kyuhyun cepat pulih. Sekarang kalian boleh masuk. Tapi hanya boleh untuk 2 orang saja" ucap sang dokter

"Kalau begitu,terimakasih dokter" ucap ayah Kyu

"Ne ,cheonma kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Annyeong" ayah Kyu dan Siwon hanya membungkuk hormat pada dokter. Dokter pun berjalan meninggalkan keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang akan masuk duluan untuk menjenguk Kyu?" tanya Siwon

"Minnie.. Minnie ingin melihat Kyunnie Hyung" ucap Sungmin yang masih saja berada di gendongan Siwon

"Baiklah Min, kau bersama appa ne?" tanya ayah Kyu

"Ne appa"

"Tapi kau tak boleh berisik di sana Min" ucap Siwon

"Ne ahjucci"

Sungmin pun di turunkan gendongannya dari Siwon. Ia berjalan memasuki kamar rawat Kyu bersama ayah tirinya

CEKLEK~

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar rawat Kyu. Ia langsung mendekati Kyu, terlihat Kyu tak sadarkan diri dan ia memakai oksigen yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya

"Kyunnie hyung" lirih Sungmin saat berada di samping Kyu. Tangan kecil Sungmin memegang tangan sang kakak sambil menangis

"Kyunnie hyung cepatlah bangun. Minnie kangen cama Kyunnie. Ini cemua calah Minnie, Minnie minta maaf. Minnie janji tidak akan nakal lagi. Cepat bangun hyung"

"Sungmin sudah jangan menangis terus. Lihatlah matamu, bengkak chagi" ucap pelan ayah tiri Sungmin

"Bialin" Ayah Kyu yang bernama Cho Hangeng pun hanya pasrah terhadap anak tirinya itu

#Di Luar kamar rawat

"Ahjumma, maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku. Aku yang menabrak Kyu, kau boleh memasukkanku ke penjara ahjumma" lirih Kibum pada ibu tiri Kyu yang bernama Lee Heechul

Heechul hanya tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Kibum

"Ani, tak apa Kibum-ahh. Ini takdir, dan juga aku tak tega memasukkanmu ke penjara. Kalau tak salah kau ini teman lama Kyu kan?" tanya Heechul

"Ne ahjumma" Kibum hanya bisa menunduk dari tadi

"Wonnie-ahh apa aku boleh minta tolong padamu?" tanya Heechul

"Ne ahjumma, mau minta tolong apa?" ucap Siwon

"Tolong antarkan Kibum pulang. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah"

DEG

Jantung Kibum berdetak tak karuan. Ibu Kyu menyuruhnya pulang bersama orang yang ia sukai. 'Apa ini?mengapa ahjumma menyuruh Wonnie mengantarkanku pulang?' batin Kibum

Kibum dan Siwon saling melirik tak lama kemudian Kibum angkat bicara

"Ah tidak usah ahjumma, aku tak lelah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terima kasih kau telah khawatir padaku ahjumma" elak Kibum

"Tak apa, sekarang kau pulanglah bersama Siwon. Biar aku,ayah Kyu dan Sungmin yang jaga. Terimasih sudah mengantar Kyu kemari. Kau boleh menjenguk Kyu besok" ucap Heechul

"Harusnya kau marah padaku ahjumma. Maafkan aku, kau begitu baik. Tuhan memberkatimu ahjumma" Kibum tak tahan menahan air matanya. Ia begitu terharu atas kebaikan Heechul padanya. Heechul pun mendekati Kibum dan memeluk erat Kibum dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Ne cheonma. Pulanglah" Heechul pun melepaskan pelukannya. Kibum hanya mengangguk patuh

"Ya sudah,aku antar Kibum pulang ahjumma. Sekalian aku pamit pulang juga. Kabari kami jika Kyuhyun sudah sadar,Annyeong"

"Ne aku akan mengabari kalian jika Kyu telah sadar. Hati hati di jalan" ucap Heechul. Siwon tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat pada Heechul begitu juga dengan Kibum. Lalu Siwon menggandeng tangan Kibum dan membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ku antar pakai mobilku mobilmu di titipkan di sini dulu" ucap Siwon

"Eoh?emm baiklah" Kibum terlihat salah tingkah ketika berada di dekat Siwon.

Sampai saat ini, Kibum masih mencintai Siwon walaupun Siwon tak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Kibum jika ia ada berada di dekat Siwon.

Mereka pun memasuki mobil Siwon yang baru saja di bawakan oleh supir pribadi Siwon untuk mengantarkan mobilnya yang tertinggal tadi di cafe membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Wonnie hyung,bagaimana dengan mobilku?" tanya Kibum saat ada di dalam mobil

"Biar nanti supir pribadiku mengantarkan mobilmu ke rumahmu"

"Owh baiklah" Kibum pun menundukkan kepalanya

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?bukankah kau ada di Amerika?" tanya Siwon

"Ah.. aku kembali kesini baru saja tiga hari yang lalu . Aku kembali ke sini karna di suruh oleh appaku. Sedangkan kau sejak kapan berada di Seoul?"

"Aku? sejak seminggu yang lalu"

"Berarti duluan kau yah,pantasan aku mencarimu saat di Amerika kau menghilang begitu saja" Gugam Kibum.

Siwon mendengar gugaman Kibum walau begitu pelan,ia masih bisa mendengarnya sedikit

"Apa? kau bilang apa Kibum-ahh? kau mencariku saat di Amerika?" tanya Siwon dengan pasti walau sedikit ragu. Tapi baginya ia begitu jelas mendengar ucapan Kibum tadi

Kibum terkejut saat Siwon bilang begitu padanya. Ia gelagapan, dan entah apa yang harus ia jawab

"A-aku .. emm a-aku tak bicara se-seperti itu. Mungkin kau salah dengar Wonnie"

"Begitukah? hemm.. mungkin saja. Sekarang harus belok kemana? kiri atau kanan?"

"Kanan,setelah itu lurus saja. Di sana ada rumah bewarna kuning dan di situ rumahku" ucap Kibum sambil menunjukkan arah jalan pada Siwon

Siwon pun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia mengerti. Ia melajukan mobilnya ke arah yang di tunjukkan oleh Kibum

Sesampainya..

"Sudah sampai" Siwon menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Kibum

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Wonnie hyung" Kibum tersenyum manis

Siwon terpesona melihat senyum manis Kibum. Ia tak henti-hentinya melihat senyum Kibum tersebut. Ia hanya bisa memandang dengan pikiran kosong ke arah Kibum.

Merasa di pandang aneh oleh Siwon. Kibum hanya menatap bingung

"Emm Wonnie, mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

Mendengar ucapan Kibum ,Siwon menyadarkan dari lamunannya

"Ah tidak" elak Siwon

"Oh begitu, aku turun ne. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mengantarku" ucap Kibum , ia pun hendak turun dari mobil Siwon. Tiba tiba tangan Siwon menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kibum yang ingin membuka pintu mobil. Kibum menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Siwon

"Wae?" tanya Kibum

"Kibum-ahh apa kau masih menyukai Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon

.

.

.

TBC

Halooo readers semuanya.. Mian aku baru publish ni ff hehe. Untuk ff I Hope mian aku blm bisa publish, soalnya dokumennya hilang hueeee T^T *nangis guling guling* Jadi aku lagi buat ulang untuk chapter selanjutnya itu. Mianhae.. tapi aku usahakan untuk secepatnya aku lanjutin kok. Di chapter ff ini, kebanyakan moment Sibum yah? Jangan khawatir, nanti di chapter selanjutnya ada KyuMin moment kok. Tenang aja readers hehehe..

Cukup sekian atas info dari saya #plakk.

Thanks for :

GamerPink | Love Couple | Sonewbamin | winecouple | longyoung | ZaAra eviLKyu | JewelsStar | evilbunny | lenyclouds | Cho MinHyun KyuMin | Zahra Amelia | sitapumpkinelf | Yefah Joyers Clouds | RianaClouds | amalia | YeyeWooKIM97 | reaRelf | KyoKMS26 | Princess Pumkins ELF | reva kyuminelf | dan untuk para guest yang lainnya terima kasih banyak. Jangan lupa review lagi ne :D


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Darling

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Summary : Dia namja yang manis dan imut . Aku sangat suka melihat senyumannya dan pipi chubbynya . Apalagi rona merah yang ada di pipinya itu membuat semakin cute . Argh aku tak kuat melihatnya seperti itu , terkadang aku bisa hilang kendali diriku. / KyuMin / Pedo Kyu! / YAOI /

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun ! Dua duanya saling melengkapi dan author sebagai anak mereka(?) #plakk

Di ff kali ini, Ming berperan sebagai anak kecil . Jadi bagi yang gak suka , harap jangan di baca , oke ? Dan bagi yang suka membaca cerita ini harap di review setelah baca oke ;-)

Warning : Jika ada Typo bertebaran atau kata kata yang salah dan jalan ceritanya gaje saya minta maaf. Ini baru pertama kalinya saya buat ff pedo Kyu . Gak suka dengan ff saya ? harap jangan di baca ! dari pada bisanya ngebash mending gak usah baca sekalian ! . Cukup sekian dan terimakasih ;-)

Mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya ^^

No Bash

No Copas

Chapter sebelumnya..

"Emm Wonnie, mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

Mendengar ucapan Kibum ,Siwon menyadarkan dari lamunannya

"Ah tidak" elak Siwon

"Oh begitu, aku turun ne. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mengantarku" ucap Kibum , ia pun hendak turun dari mobil Siwon. Tiba tiba tangan Siwon menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kibum yang ingin membuka pintu mobil. Kibum menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Siwon

"Wae?" tanya Kibum

"Kibum-ahh apa kau masih menyukai Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Kibum-ahh apa kau masih menyukai Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon

Kibum terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Ia membulatkan matanya dan menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Suasana begitu hening, belum ada jawaban dari Kibum 'Mengapa Wonnie bilang begitu padaku?ada apakah ini?' batin Kibum

"Ah itu, sebenarnya aku-" belum sempat Kibum melanjutkan bicaranya sebuah ponsel Kibum berbunyi. Ia melihat siapa yang menelponnya saat itu dan ternyata sang appa menelponnya. Kibum pun mengangkat panggilan dari ayahnya

"Yaboseo appa, wae?" tanya Kibum saat berbicara di ponselnya

"Kau di mana Kibum-ahh? jam segini belum pulang. Cepat pulang, appa menunggumu di rumah!" ucap sang appa di sebrang telepon

"Ne ne, aku ini sudah di depan rumah appa. Aku akan segera masuk" ucap Kibum

"Ya sudah, cepat sudah malam"

"Ne"

Pip

Kibum pun menutup telepon dengan ayahnya.

Sedari tadi Siwon hanya memperhatikan Kibum berbicara

"Sudahlah kau masuk saja sana. Ayahmu juga sudah menunggu, dan ucapanku tadi lupakan saja. Anggap saja aku tidak berbicara seperti itu padamu" Siwon tersenyum manis pada Kibum dan menunjukkan lesung pipi yang indahnya.

"Ne,gomawo sudah mengantarkanku" Kibum turun dari mobil Siwon, ia berdiri di pinggir mobil Siwon sambil membungkukkan badannya. Siwon melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Kibum berdiri di depan pagar. Terlihat mobil tersebut semakin menjauh Kibum pun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Esok harinya..

"Kyunnie Hyung, Minnie datang. Hyung kenapa belum cadal juga?" Sungmin hanya menatapi hyungnya yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang. Ia dudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang Kyuhyun dan ia genggam tangan Kyuhyun, walaupun tangan kecilnya sedikit susah untuk meraih tangan sebesar tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung kau tau, Minnie cangat melindukan Kyunnie. Minnie mau melihat Kyunnie telcenyum lagi, teltawa dan menggoda Minnie. Minnie cangat melindukan itu cemua. Cepat bangun Kyunnie, jebal" Air mata Sungmin mulai membasahi pipi chubbynya itu.

Sungmin terjolak kaget ketika tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit pertanda Kyuhyun sudah mulai sadar

"Kyunnie hyung, kau cudah cadal?" Ia pun menghapuskan air matanya sendiri. Terlihat Kyuhyun perlahan mulai membuka matanya walaupun sedikit berat

"Appaa ummaaa Kyunnie hyung cudah cadal" teriak Sungmin

Appa dan Ummanya yang tadinya di luar kamar mendengar suara teriakan Sungmin dari dalam kamar rawat, mereka pun buru buru masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut

"Kyuhyun-ahh kau sudah sadar nak?" Hangeng sang appa begitu senang melihat anaknya telah sadar. Sang umma hanya tersenyum senang melihatnya

"Yaebo, cepat panggilkan dokter" Suruh Cho Hangeng pada istrinya. Lee Heechul pun menurut dengan ucapan sang suami. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamar tersebut lalu memanggil dokter.

Tak lama Heechul kembali bersama dokter yang merawat Kyuhyun. Sang dokter memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun

"Tuan Cho, kondisi anak anda sudah mulai membaik. Bisa di pastikan 2 minggu lagi ia boleh pulang, tapi lebih baik lagi asal dia mau makan dan minum obatnya agar lebih cepat pulang dari sini dan jangan lupa obatnya di habiskan demi kesehatan Kyuhyun juga. Kalau begitu saya permisi ne" ucap ramah sang dokter

"Gamsahamnida dokter" Hangeng pun membungkuk hormat pada dokter. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kyunnie, bogochipooo~" tanpa aba aba Sungmin langsung memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang pasrah hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan satu tangannya

"Aku juga merindukanmu Min" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit serak

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sang kakak

"Kyunnie haluc cepat cembuh ne. Bial kita bica belmain lagi hyung" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung mencubit pelan pipi chubby Sungmin

"Ne chagi" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menganggukkan kepalanya

Hangeng dan Heechul yang berada di tepi sisi ranjang Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat kedua anaknya saling menyayangi antara kakak beradik itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat orang tuanya hanya diam, lalu ia ajak bicara

"Appa, umma kalian tak kenapa kenapa kan? mengapa kalian hanya diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit heran

"Ani Kyuhyun-ahh kami hanya kagum saja melihat kau dan Minnie. Jarang sekali kakak tiri dan adik tiri saling menyayangi. Aku beruntung mempunyai anak tiri sepertimu Kyuhyun-ahh. Kau sangat peduli dan memberikan kasih sayang lebih pada adik tirimu layaknya adik kandungmu sendiri. Terimakasih sudah menyayangi Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ahh" ucap Heechul terharu

"Ne umma, tentu aku menyayangi Sungmin lebih dari apapun" Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Sungmin lalu tersenyum. Sungmin pun juga ikut tersenyum dan ia kembali memeluk Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Semakin hari kondisi Kyuhyun semakin membaik. Ia sudah tak memakai alat bantu pernafasan (oksigen) lagi, yang tersisa hanya alat impus di tangannya.

"Tuan Cho waktunya anda makan siang" Suster masuk kedalam ruangan rawat Kyuhyun sambil membawa makanan dan minum untuk Kyuhyun. Ia letakkan makanan itu di meja samping ranjang Kyu

"Gomawo suster" ucap Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

"Cheonma" Suster itu sambil tersenyum genit pada Kyuhyun

Tak sadar jika di dalam kamar itu ada Sungmin yang sibuk memperhatikan kelakuan suster tersebut

"Yak cuctel genit ! jangan telcenyum cepelti itu pada Kyunnieku! kau tau cenyumanmu itu cangat menyelamkan melebihi cenyuman cetan! Jangan belani belaninya kau menggoda Kyunnieku. Minnie habickan kau balu tau laca!" Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya memarahi sang suster, dan ia merdecak pinggang dengan angkuhnya.

Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang terkesan imut baginya. Tapi tidak untuk Sungmin karna ia benar benar marah dan nafanya memburu melihat tingkah suster itu pada hyung kesayangannya.

Merasa malas untuk bedebat dengan bocah kecil suster itu langsung keluar dengan sangat tidak sopan. 'huh dasar bocah tengik, sok berani kau. Coba saja kalau tadi tidak ada Hyungmu pasti aku yang akan menghabisimu. Kau bisa apa?hanya menangis saja yang kau bisa huh' umpat suster itu saat setelah keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun

"Haha kau ini Min, jangan sok berani melawannya. Kau masih kecil Min" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak acak rambut Sungmin

"Bialin, Minnie gak takut. Minnie kuat kok" ucap Sungmin tak mau kalah

"Benarkah? kalau kau kuat kenapa kau menangis saat aku kecelakaan?"

"Ya kalna Minnie khawatil cama Kyunnie. Kyunnie ini kenapa pabo cekali cih" Tangan mungil Sungmin sukses mendarat ke kepala Kyuhyun yang masih berbalut dengan perban

"Auuu Minnie argh sakit. Mengapa kau menjitak kepalaku eoh? Siapa yang mengajarkanmu mengajarkanmu seperti ini? argh sakit sekali. Appo" rintih Kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya

"Mianhae Hyung, jeongmal mianhae. Minnie tidak cengaja, mianhae hiks. Lagian Kyunnie pabo cekali, makannya Minnie jitak kepala Kyunnie bial pintel" Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah pada hyungnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis.

'Oh cukup hentikan actingmu Kyuhyun, kau sudah membuatnya menangis' batin Kyuhyun

"Minnie-ahh hey jangan menangis. Hyung hanya bercanda, jangan menangis chagi" Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin dan menghapus jejak air mata Sungmin. Ia benar benar tidak tega melihat Sungmin menangis

"Minnie kan takut melihat Kyunnie cepelti itu" ucap Sungmin yang masih saja menangis

"Sudah sudah aku tidak apa apa, aku hanya bercanda Min. Hentikan nangsimu, kau jelek kalau kau menangis Min"

"Hiks hiks ne" Akhirnya Sungmin pun sedikit demi sedikit meredakan tangisnya

"Nah begitu donk, jangan nangis lagi ne" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat Sungmin

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun

"Chaa sekarang kau suapini ku Min, aku lapar" Kyuhyun melepaskan melukannya dan duduk seperti semula.

Sungmin pun mengambil mangkok yang berisikan bubur tersebut dan mulai menyuapini Kyuhyun

"Buka mulutmu hyung" perintah Sungmin

"Tak mau" tolak Kyuhyun

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin terheran sambil mengedip ngedipkan matanya dengan lucu

"Aku tak mau di suapini dengan sendok"

"Lalu pakai apa?" polos Sungmin

"Aku mau di suapini dengan mulutmu Ming" Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan senyum khasnya yaitu sebuah senyum smirk yang terlukis(?) di bibirnya

"M-mwo? bagaimana calanya hyung?"

"Seperti ini" Kyuhyun memasukkan bubur yang ada di sendok itu kedalam mulutnya lalu ia tarik wajah Sungmin dan

CHU~

Ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Awalnya Sungmin sangat kaget, tapi entah mengapa ia menyukai bibir tebal Kyuhyun menyatu dengan bibir kecilnya itu.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk membuka bibir Sungmin, ia pun menggigit pelan bibir Sungmin agar terbuka. Dan tentu saja, mulut Sungmin pun berhasil terbuka

"Engghh" desah Sungmin saat lidah Kyuhyun memasukkan bubur itu kedalam mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan lewat ciumannya pada Sungmin untuk menelan bubur tersebut, dan Sungmin mematuhinya. Ia telan bubur itu

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum senang pada Sungmin. Terlihat rona merah di pipi Sungmin

"Sudah taukan caranya? jadi suapini aku seperti itu Min" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tegas

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti tapi ia sebenarnya tak tau apa maksud Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Ia hanya menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun dan baginya itu juga sangat ia sukai

"Ne hyung" Sungmin memulai mengambil bubur dengan sendok lalu ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun melakukannya tadi.

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyuhyun, ia sedikit berjinjit agar bibirnya bisa sampai le bibir Kyuhyun

CHU~

Sungmin menyatukan bibir mungilnya ke bibir Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Kyuhyun mulai menggigit bibir Sungmin kembali. Bibir Sungmin telah terbuka, ia masukkan lidah kecilnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun untuk memberi buburnya yang ia masukkan tadi. Kyuhyun pun menerimanya dan menelan bubur tersebut. Entah ada setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mulai berani melumat dan menghisap bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Tangannya pun menekan tengkuk leher Sungmin agar lebih memperdalam ciumannya

"Emmhh.. Kyunniehh enghh" desah Sungmin di sela sela ciumannya

Kyuhyun dengan lihainya terus melumat bibir bawah Sungmin

"Kyunnieeehh mmphh ... ceccakkhh" ucap Sungmin yang sedikit sulit untuk berbicara.

Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, ia lepaskan bibirnya karna ia tau pasokan udara Sungmin kian menipis.

Sungmin pun terengah-engah dan mengambil nafas dalam dalam tak lupa wajahnya pun kembali memerah.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Sungmin

"Bibirmu sangat manis Ming" ucap Kyuhyun yang tak lepas memandang Sungmin

Terlihat dua orang yang tengah menyaksikan adegan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berciuman sedari tadi di depan pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun

"CHO KYUHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? APA KAU SUDAH GILA EOH?!"

.

.

.

TBC

Hai hai readers, gimana ffnya kali ini? ceritanya agak membosankan kah? Mian kalau membosankan readers. dan Maaf jika alurnya kependekan, gaje dan sebagainya ne. Aku usahakan lebih terbaik bikinnya.

Thanks for : sider imnida, MINNIEVIL137, YeWook's Daughter (YeyeWooKIM97), , KyoKMS26, lyaSiBum, Yefah Joyers Clouds, lee minji elf, evilbunny, Princess Pumkins ELF, Love Couple, amalia, Zahra Amelia, lenyclouds, GamerPink, RianaClouds, reaRelf, JewelsStar, sitapumpkinelf

Jangan lupa Review ne. Gomawo ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Darling

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Summary : Dia namja yang manis dan imut . Aku sangat suka melihat senyumannya dan pipi chubbynya . Apalagi rona merah yang ada di pipinya itu membuat semakin cute . Argh aku tak kuat melihatnya seperti itu , terkadang aku bisa hilang kendali diriku. / KyuMin / Pedo Kyu! / YAOI /

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun ! Dua duanya saling melengkapi dan author sebagai anak mereka(?) #plakk

Di ff kali ini, Ming berperan sebagai anak kecil . Jadi bagi yang gak suka , harap jangan di baca , oke ? Dan bagi yang suka membaca cerita ini harap di review setelah baca oke ;-)

Warning : Jika ada Typo bertebaran atau kata kata yang salah dan jalan ceritanya gaje saya minta maaf. Ini baru pertama kalinya saya buat ff pedo Kyu . Gak suka dengan ff saya ? harap jangan di baca ! dari pada bisanya ngebash mending gak usah baca sekalian ! . Cukup sekian dan terimakasih ;-)

Mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya ^^

No Bash

No Copas

Chapter sebelumnya..

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Sungmin

"Bibirmu sangat manis Ming" ucap Kyuhyun yang tak lepas memandang Sungmin

Terlihat dua orang yang tengah menyaksikan adegan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berciuman sedari tadi di depan pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun

"CHO KYUHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? APA KAU SUDAH GILA EOH?!"

.

.

.

Chapter 5

"CHO KYUHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? APA KAU SUDAH GILA EOH?!" seseorang yang sedari tadi di berdiri di balik pintu masuk terburu buru mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Nafasnya berburu buru pertanda iya sangat marah besar pada Kyuhyun

"H-hyung.." Kyuhyun menatap heran sekaligus ia gugup karna ketahuan bahwa ada yang melihatnya berciuman dengan Sungmin

"KEMANA HARGA DIRIMU SEBAGAI HYUNG YANG BAIK UNTUK SUNGMIN?! KAU SUDAH GILA KYU, HEH" Tampak Siwon meremehkan Kyuhyun yang masih senantiasa duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Kibum yang sedari tadi diam di samping Siwon. Ia tau situasi sekarang sedang panas, makannya ia tak berani untuk berbicara dan meredamkan amarah Siwon

"H-hyung a-aku tak tau kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Sumpah, aku tak tau. Aku merasa terpesona olehnya hyung. Aku tak bermaksud lain, entah kenapa tiba tiba aku menciumnya itu aku juga tak tau" elak Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasa sangat takut melihat Siwon seperti ini

"Heh hanya alasan, jangan berbohong kau tuan Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Siwon yang sedikit menekankan nama Kyuhyun

"Hiks hiks.." terdengar suara isakan tangis seseorang di samping ranjang Kyuhyun

"Min.. Min k-kau kenapa? hey kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang sedang menangis. Kyuhyun tampak khawatir padanya, ia tempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sungmin dan mengangkat wajah Sungmin agar menatapnya

"Hiks hiks Kyunnie kenapa Ciwon hyung malah malah cama Kyunnie? hiks hiks Minnie kan takut" isak Sungmin

Kyuhyun langsung menatap tajam kearah Siwon dan beralih menatap Sungmin kembali

"Dia hanya ber-acting kok Min. Jangan nangis lagi ne" ucap Kyuhyun selembut mungkin walau hatinya begitu kesal pada Siwon yang telah membuat adik tercintanya menangis

"Jinjayo?" tanya Sungmin

"Ne"

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat tak peduli dengan orang sekitarnya

"Dramastis" gugam Siwon

Terdengar samar samar ucapan Siwon, Kyuhyun kembali menatap tajam padanya

"Gara gara kau, Sungmin menangis seperti ini Hyung. Kau tau, aku tak tega melihatnya menangis! aku sagat menyayanginya Hyung!" Ucap Kyuhyun

Siwon terdiam sejenak, memang benar tak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu sampai membuat Sungmin menangis. Ia terlalu terbawa amarahnya pada Kyuhyun, ia juga tak tega melihat anak kecil menangis.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku tadi. Asal kau tau, jangan sampai kau mengulanginya, apalagi menyukainya Kyuhyun-ahh. Dia belum mengerti apa itu yang di namakan cinta, ku harap kau sekedar menyayanginya sebagai kakak dan adik tidak lebih dari itu. Aku hanya mengingatkan saja" Nasihat Siwon yang begitu baik dan tidak terdengar suara kerasnya lagi

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Siwon

"Emm Kyuhyun-ahh ini kami bawakan buah buahan untukmu. Maaf aku telah menabrakmu, aku benar benar tak sengaja" ucap Kibum sambil meletakkan buah buahnnya di atas meja

"Eh?" Kyuhyun baru tersadar bahwa ada Kibum juga di sana

"Wae?" tanya Kibum

"K-kau, kenapa ada di sini? bukankah kau di Amerika?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Sedari tadi kau tak menyadari ada aku di sini? tega sekali kau" ucap Kibum yang sedikit kesal

"Hehehe" Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kibum

"Wae? kau merasa tak senang dengan kehadiranku di Seoul?"

"Bukannya begitu, aku hanya bertanya Kibum-ahh" ucap Kyuhyun

"Hem ne.. Mianhae Kyu telah membuatmu begini" lirih Kibum

"Gwenchana"

Sungmin yang sedari tadi sudah berhenti nangisnya hanya menatap bingung dengan kehadiran Kibum

"Kyunnie, dia capa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk Kibum

"Dia? oh dia teman Hyung dulu namanya Kibum" ucap Kyuhyun

"Annyeong Kim Kibum imnida. Salam kenal Sungmin" ucap Kibum semanis mungkin

"O-oh kau yang menablak Kyunnie Hyung kemalinkan?" tanya Sungmin

"N-ne" gugup Kibum

"Lain kali hyung bawa mobilnya hati hati ne. Jangan menablak olang lagi. Itu belbahaya, allaceo!" Nasihat Sungmin seperti layaknya orang dewasa

Kibum bisa mengangguk kepalanya mengerti dan tersenyum lembut kepada Sungmin

"Kyu" panggil seseorang di balik pintu

Ke empat orang di dalamnya langsung menengok ke belakang

"Appa"

Cho Hangeng dan Lee Heechul pun masuk kedalam

"Eh ada Siwon ternyata" ucap Hangeng

"Annyeong ahjusshi" Siwon bungkuk hormat pada Hangeng begitu pula dengan Kibum yang ikut ikutan

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik ahjusshi" ucap Siwon seramah mungkin

Hangeng hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Oh ya Kyu hari ini kau di boleh pulang"

"Jinjayo?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ia merasa sangat senang mendengar bahwa ia boleh pulang

Berarti ia bisa bermain dengan game bodohnya itu #dibakar Kyu -,-

"Nde"

"Wah chukkae Kyunnie. Akhilnya Kyunnie hyung boleh pulang. Minnie cenang" ucap Sungmin berbinar binar

Mereka pun memasukkan barang barang Kyuhyun ke dalam tas lalu beranjak pergi dari sana

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Matahari telah terbit dari ufuk Timur, menandakan semua orang harus bangun untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya masing masing

"Kyunnie bangun, ini cudah pagi Kyunnie. Ayo bangun" seorang namja kecil tengah duduk di samping tempat tidur sang kakak sambil menggoyangkan badan kakanya

"Engghh.. Min, jangan menggangguku" lirih Kyuhyun

"Kyunnie ini cudah pagi, eomma menyuluh Minnie untuk membangunkan Kyunnie. Cepat bangun hyung" Sungmin tak menyerah, ia tetap menggoyangkan badan Kyuhyun

"Aku masih ngantuk Min. tolong jangan menggangguku"

Kesabaran Sungmin telah habis untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun, ia pun nekat duduk di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Tak sengaja ia duduk di atas junior Kyuhyun yang masih berbalut celana.

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang menganjal di bawah tubuhnya

"Enggh.. Min, apa yang kau lakukan di atas tubuhku? emmhh menyingkirlah, auu" Kyuhyun merintih, tak tau apa yang ia lakukan kepada adiknya yang sedang duduk di atas kelaminnya itu

"Minnie membangunkan Kyunnie, Kyunnie cucah cekali di bangunin. Cepat bangun!" Sungmin menghentakkan buttnya tepat di kelamin Kyuhyun

'Shit' umpat Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang menegang di balik celananya

'Argh bisa gila aku karna mu Min. Andai kau sudah besar ku habisi kau sekarang juga' batin Kyuhyun

"Kyunnieee !" sekali lagi Sungmin menghentakkan buttnya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin menegang

"Aarggh.. nghh ne, aku bangun Min. Jangan kau ulangi seperti itu. Kau tau, perbuatanmu tadi bikin aku menegang!"

"Eh? menegang apanya Kyunnie?" ucap polos Sungmin

"Menegang di balik celanaku bodoh" kesal Kyuhyun

"Di mana?" tanya Sungmin yang benar benar kelewatan polos

"Di tempat yang kau duduki sekarang Min!"

Sungmin pun memundurkan duduknya, ia duduk di atas paha Kyuhyun dan melihat tempat yang ia duduki sebelumnya

"Yang ini makcud Kyunnie?" ucap Sungmin sambil meraba kelamin Kyuhyun dengan tangan kecilnya

'Oh shit! rupanya kau menggodaku Min. Kau tak tau jika srigala tengah lapar eoh?' umpat Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya #doh Kyuppa kenikamatan ya -_-

"Jangan di sentuh Min. Itu sangat sensitif enghh.." susah payah Kyuhyun menahan hasratnya

"Cencitif bagaimana? Kyunnie, kok makin lama makin telaca becal ya?" Sungmin terus saja meraba kelamin Kyuhyun dan sekarang ia menekan dan meremas pelan kelamin Kyuhyun

'Oh tuhaann bantulah aku. Kenapa bocah ini selalu saja menggodaku? belum saatnya aku melakukan ini padanya tuhaann. Tahan nafsumu Kyuhyun tahaann' batin Kyuhyun

"Min, singkirkan tanganmu dari situ!" perintah Kyuhyun

"Tidak mau, Minnie macih helan kenapa lama lama bica menjadi becal gini hyung?" benar benar Sungmin yang polos dan tak tau apa apa. Kyuhyun hanya bisa bersabar menghadapi bocah kecil ini

"Karna kau pegang, makannya jadi membesar!"

"Minnie bica gak cepelti itu?" tanya Sungmin

'Pertanyaan apalagi itu? oh aku benar benar tidak tahaaannn ini' batin Kyuhyun

"Bisa bisa, tapi nanti kalau kau sudah besar. Menyingkirlah tanganmu dari situ. Aku mau pipis" Sungmin pun melepaskan tangannya dari daerah kelamin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terburu buru memasuki kamar mandi. Sungmin hanya melihat perilaku Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung

"Kyunnie itu cebelalnya kenapa cih? kok itu bica membecal begitu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa

Kyuhyun POV

'Hosh hosh hosh untung aku tak kebablasan. Huh Sungmin kenapa kau membuatku jadi seperti ini? kau terus saja menggodaku. Untung saja kau masih kecil Min dan aku masih bisa menahan hasratku untuk tidak memakanmu tadi.

Huft, apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun. kau mesum sekali' batinku

Benar benar aku sudah gila rupanya.

Ku basuhkan mukaku di wastefel kamar mandiku berkali kali lalu aku menatap diriku sendiri di depan cermin kamar mandi

"Ku rasa aku menyukaimu Min. Haha aku benar benar gila karna mu" ucapku sendiri

Ku buka semua pakaianku #sensor xD Ku basuh diriku di atas shawer. Ku biarkan air dingin itu mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku, umm rasanya nyaman sekali

Kyuhyun POV end

Author POV

#Di sisi lain

Seorang namja turun dari tangga rumahnya menghampiri meja makan. Terlihat appa dan ummanya telah duduk di sana

"Annyeong appa, umma" sapa sang anak

"Annyeng Kibum-ahh, ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah ne? jangan telat kau" ucap eommanya

"Ne umma" Kibum pun duduk berhadapan dengan appanya

"Ini, makan yang banyak nak" umma Kibum menyodorkan nasi ke Kibum

"Gomawo umma" Kibum pun tersenyum

"Oia Kibum-ahh, bagaimana dengan ucapan appa yang waktu itu? apa kau setuju?"

"Appa, ku mohon jangan ungkit ungkit tentang perjodohan itu. Aku tak mau! lagi pula aku masih seorang pelajar appa" kes Kibum

"Tapi appa dan rekan appa itu sudah setuju dengan perjodohan ini! mau tak mau kau harus menikah dengannya! kau harus menikah setelah kau lulus dari sekolahmu" ucap tegas sang appa

"M-mwo? berarti aku tidak melanjutkan ke Universitas begitu?"

"Bukankah di Universitas itu tak mengenal status sudah menikah atau belum? kan bagus itu, jika kau menikah sambil sekolah juga" ucap enteng sang appa

"Tapikan aku malu appa jika di Universitas nanti aku sudah menikah. Apa kata mahasiswa di sana? pokoknya aku tidak mau!" tolak Kibum mentah mentah

"Kau harus mau, kalau tidak appa kirimkan lagi kau ke America. Apa kau mau hem?"

CTER~(?)

Kali ini Kibum tak bisa membantah lagi, tujuan Kibum kesini hanya untuk bertemu kembali dengan Siwon. Sebenarnya dulu ayahnya membantah untuk Kibum kembali ke Seoul, tapi atas bujuk rayu Kibum sang appa mengizinkannya

"Bagaimana? kau pilih untuk di jodohkan atau kau harus kembali ke Amerika?" ucapan appa Kibum kali ini benar benar serius

"Emm.. ne aku mau di jodohkan appa, tapi jebal jangan mengirimku ke Amerika lagi" ucap Kibum. Kali ini Kibum pasrah menerima permintaan ayahnya

"Ne chagi. Appa senang mendengarnya" Appanya tersenyum puas dan senang kepada Kibum

Kibum terlihat hanya bisa tersenyum miris menanggapinya

"Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" Kibum beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar rumah

"Hati-hati chagi" teriak sang umma

"Dasar anak itu, langsung pergi saja. Tak tau sopan santun" gugam ayah Kibum

.

.

.

Kibum POV

Aku berjalan keluar rumahku, dengan langkah gontai aku pergi menuju halte bus. Rasanya sangat malas sekali. Aku tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarku. Aku terus berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan, aku hanya bisa menunduk sambil memikirkan ucapan appa tadi. Ini begitu sulit, aku benar benar tidak ingin di jodohkan. Aku hanya mencintai Wonnie, tidak ada yang lain. Perasaanku masih sama dengan 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku tetap mencintainya walaupun ia tak tau bahwa aku menyukainya. Tapi kali ini aku ingin mendekati Wonnie hyung, apakah aku bisa? entahlah..

Terus saja ku berjalan, rasanya halte bus sangat jauh sekali. Sedari tadi aku berjalan kok tidak nyampai nyampai? aku mulai mendongkakkan kepalaku melihat keadaan sekitar

GOTCHA~

Aku di mana ini? kenapa aku bisa kesasar begini? di mana aku? mengapa jalan begitu sepi?

Perasaanku mulai panik, aku tak tau daerah sini. Baru kali ini aku bisa tersasar. Paboya Kibum-ahh

Aku tak tau harus berjalan kemana. Aku mulai takut. Ku dengar ada sebuah mobil dari arah belakangku dan mobil itu pun berhenti. Ku dengar pintu mobil itu terbuka, pertanda pengemudinya turun dari mobilnya . Siapa itu? apa dia penjahat? apa dia ingin menculikku di tengah daerah kesepian ini?

Seseorang itu mendekat ke arahku. Aku tak berani menengok ke belakang, aku terlalu gugup dan takut. Aku pejamkan mataku rapat rapat dan menggigit bibir bawahku entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Semakin dekat.. dan semakin dekat.. Oh tuhan lindungi aku, bantulah aku.

PLUK~

Dia memegang pundakku?

Oh tidak.. tidaakkkk

Seseorang tolong bantu aku..

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haah akhirnya ni ff kelar juga bikinnya untuk part ini. Entah kenapa otakku lagi error bikin KyuMin agak yadong begini -_-" haha..

Jangan lupa Review lagi ne ^^

Thanks for : evilbunny, amalia, paprikapumpkin, Yefah Joyers Clouds, lenyclouds, sitapumpkinelf, reaRelf, YeyeWoKIM97, ky0k0, JewelsStar, RianaClouds, KyoKMS26, Maximumelf, AnieJOY'ERS, BunnyPoro, evil vs bunny, Sonewbamin, Zahra Amelia, ammyikmubmik, MenungguYeSung, MINNIEVIL137 dll

Terima kasih atas Reviewnya dan yang udah baca ffku ini, jangan lupa Review lagi ne ^^

Gamsahamnida ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Sweet Darling

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Chapter Sebelumnya..

Seseorang itu mendekat ke arahku. Aku tak berani menengok ke belakang, aku terlalu gugup dan takut. Aku pejamkan mataku rapat rapat dan menggigit bibir bawahku entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Semakin dekat.. dan semakin dekat.. Oh tuhan lindungi aku, bantulah aku.

PLUK~

Dia memegang pundakku?

Oh tidak.. tidakkkk

Seseorang tolong bantu aku..

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

"Hey" seseorang memanggilku. Aku buka mataku perlahan lahan

"Gwenchana?" Suara itu.. sepertinya aku mengenalnya

Ku balikkan badanku kebelakang untuk memastikan siapa orangnya

"Kim Kibum" ucapnya

"Wonnie hyung" lirihku

"Mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya heran

"A-aku tersasar hyung"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

'Pertanyaan bodoh, ya bisalah' batinku

"Entahlah tadi aku asal jalan saja terus aku tak tau di mana ini sekarang. Aku tak tau daerah sini hyung" ucapku

"Begitukah? Kau sebenarnya mau kemana?"

'Astaga apa kau tak lihat pakaianku hyung? Jelas jelas aku ingin ke sekolah' gerutuku . Benar benar aku sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan bodohnya itu

"Aku ingin ke sekolah hyung"

"Oh begitu, di mana sekolahmu? Biar aku antarkan ne?" ajaknya

"Di Everlasting High School, apa kau tau tempatnya?"

"Tentu. Aku juga sekolah di sana, kajja" Siwon menarik pergelangan tanganku, membawanya menuju mobil mewahnya

Kibum POV End

Author POV

Terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang asik memainkan PSPnya tanpa mempedulikan orang sekitar. Ia sesekali kesal atas permainannya itu yang terkadang membuat dia kalah.

Seseorang tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi tapi namja itu tak mengetahuinya

"Kyuhyun" seseorang memanggil Kyuhyun di samping tempat duduk Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tak mendengarnya, ia terlalu focus memainkan game bodohnya itu #dilempar Kyuhyun ke laut

"CHO KYUHYUN!" teriaknya

"Yak! Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu Siwon hyung?" tak kalah Kyuhyun pun ikutan teriak

"Memang tak bisa, sedari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tak mendengarnya. Malah kau asik dengan game bodohmu itu!"

"Ck sudahlah.. jangan mengatai gameku ini. Sebenarnya ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanyanya to the point

"Kibum satu sekolah dengan kita lagi Kyu" ucap Siwon

DEG~

'Jinja? Dia satu sekolah denganku? Aigoo padahal aku sudah berusaha melupakannya tapi mengapa dia kembali lagi?' batin Kyuhyun

Siwon yang merasa Kyuhyun tak mengubrishnya kembali ia angkat bicara

"Kyuhyun-ahh ada apa denganmu? Kau senang bukan?" Tanya Siwon

"A-ani biasa saja hyung"

"Ck kau ini benarkah begitu? Ku rasa tidak. Ku yakin kau merindukannya eoh?"

"Sok tau. Tidak kok, aku sudah tak menyukainya hyung. Asal kau tau dia tak menyukaiku hyung" ucap Kyuhyun ya mungkin di bilang sedikit bohong mengenai perasaannya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merindukan Kibum tapi di sisi lain ia tau Kibum tak akan pernah membuka hatinya untuk Kyuhyun. Karna Kyuhyun tau yang di sukai Kibum adalah sahabatya, Siwon bukan dirinya

"Mwoya? Jinjayo? Lalu dia suka dengan siapa? Bukankah dengan kau Kyu?" Tanya Siwon bertubi tubi

"Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali hyung, ne dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia menyukai-"

TEEEET

TETEEET

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata katanya suara bel telah berbunyi pertanda telah masuk jam pelajaran pertama

"Yah sudah bel.. nanti kau kasih tau aku ya Kyu siapa oranag yang di sukai Kibum. Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku dulu" Siwon merasa kecewa dengan suara bel tadi yang mengganggu pembicaraan Kyuhyun

"Ne hyung"

Siwon pun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan pelajaran jam pertama pun di mulai

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak kecil tengah berjalan di karidor sekolah dengan membawa tas ransel kecil yang ada di punggungnya. Ia berjalan entah kemana tujuannya. Ia bingung, ia menengok ke sana kemari seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

Orang di sekitarnya merasa aneh dengan keberadaan bocah kecil ini, bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil di perbolehkan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah tingkat SMA seperti ini? Ya mungkin murid murid SMA yang memperhatikannya akan berpendapat seperti itu

"Kelac Kyunnie di mana cih? Dali tadi Minnie cali Kyunnie kok gak ada?" Oh ternyata bocah itu Sungmin. Ia tengah mencari Kyuhyun

Ia terus saja berlajan di karidor sekolah itu, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang dari berlawanan arah

"Aduh" ringis Sungmin saat kepalanya tertabrak oleh perut orang itu

"Eh? Kau siapa?" Tanya seorang yeoja pada Sungmin

"Aku Minnie noona" ramah Sungmin pada yeoja yang ada di depannya

"Kau mau cari siapa bocah? Mengapa kau bisa masuk sini? Ini kan sekolah SMA!" ternyata murid yeoja itu sedikit galak rupanya

"Aku mencali Kyunnie ku. Apa noona kenal dengan Kyunnie?"

"Tidak.. disini tidak ada yang namanya Kyunnie. Pergi kau, di sini dilarang anak kecil masuk ke sekolah kami" usir yeoja itu pada Sungmin

"Ani.. noona bohong. Kyunnie cekolah di cini, Minnie gak mau pelgi"

"Sudah kubilang orang yang kau cari tak ada, sudah sana pergi" Yeoja itu menarik tangan Sungmin agar pergi dari situ. Orang orang sekitar hanya melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Sungmin dan yeoja itu

"Tidak. Minnie tidak mau pelgi. Lepacin tangan Minnie, cakit tau" berontak Sungmin dan ia sedikit berteriak

"Ayo pergi dari sini bocaaahh!" yeoja itu tetap saja menarik Sungmin

"Tidaaaakkk Minnie tidak mau. Minnie mau cali Kyunnie"

"YAAkk! Ada apa ini ribut ribut di depan kelasku? Berisik tau!" Seorang namja keluar dari kelasnya dan melihat keadaan di luar kelasnya itu

"Kyunnieeee!" Sungmin berhasil melepas tangannya dari genggaman yeoja itu. Ia berlari mendekati Kyuhyun

"Sungmin.. kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin telah ada di sampingnya

"Tadi Minnie mencali Kyunnie tapi tiba tiba caja ada yeoja jelek itu menyuluh Minnie pelgi dali cini. Minnie kan gak mau, eh yeoja itu menalik tangan Minnie, kan cakit" adu Sungmin pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun langsung menatap tajam pada yeoja itu

"Soehyun-sshi.. mengapa kau tega memperlakukan adikku seperti itu HAH?" geram Kyuhyun

Yeoja itu yang bernama Soehyun mulai takut melihat tatapan Kyuhyun padanya

"A-aku m-mana tau oppa kalau dia adikmu. Lagi pula adikmu susah sekali di bilangin, aku suruh dia pergi dianya membantah. Makannya aku tarik saja dia" gugup Seohyun

"YAKK! Kau ini keterlaluan! Bisa bisanya kau memperlakukan anak kecil seperti itu Seohyun-ssi" terlihat Kyuhyun benar benar parah padaya

"Mianhae" lirihnya lalu pergi begitu saja

"Dasar anak itu, tak tau sopan santun" gugam Kyuhyun

Ia kembali teringat pada Sungmin yang ada di sebeahnya

"Min kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Siapa yang mengantarkanmu kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun bersikap lembut padanya

"Tadi Minnie abic pulang cekolah loh Kyunnie, cekolah Minniekan campingan ama cekolah Kyunnie. Pulang cekolah Minnie cepat cekali, makannya Minnie ke cekolah Kyunnie aja mengajak Kyunnie pulang belcama" ucapnya

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau sekolah Min?"

"Barucan"

"Jinjayo? Kenapa appa tak memberi tauku yah?" gugam Kyuhyun

"Kyunnie, ayo kita pulang belcama" ajak Sungmin

"Uh? ayolah" Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam kelasnya. Ia melewati meja Siwon, terlihat Siwon sedang canda tawa dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun merasa sedikit cemburu lalu ia mengambil tasnya

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?" tanya Kibum

"Aku mau pulang" ucap dingin Kyuhyun

"Tapikan ini belum jam pulang. Masih ada dua jam pelajaran lagi Kyu" ucap Siwon yang menatap aneh pada Kyuhyun

"Biarkan, aku pulang Annyeong. Ayo Min" pamit Kyuhyun pada Siwon lalu ia menggandeng tangan kecil Sungmin

"Kyunnie, kata Ciwon hyung tadi cebenalnya Kyunnie belom di culuh pulang yah?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun saat berjalan di karidor

"Ani, sebenarnya dia mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat makannya dia mencegahku agar tidak pulang lebih awal. Tapi akunya tidak mau ikut dengannya" bohong Kyuhyun

Mereka pun terus berjalan sampai parkiran

.

.

.

"Ish ini kenapa cih, kok gak macuk macuk" Sungmin kesal sendiri di dalam mobil karna tali sabuk pengamannya tak bisa masuk ke lobangnya

"Sini aku pasangkan Min" ucap Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun memasangkan sabuk pengaman Sungmin. Jarak mereka sangatlah dekat, Sungmin bisa melihat dekat wajah Kyuhyun. Ia menatap intens pada Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya

"Sudah selesai" Kyuhyun mendongkakkan matanya menatap Sungmin

"Ada apa Min?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin masih saja menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip sekali pun

CHUP ~

Sungmin mencium bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Hanya sekedar menempelkan, tidak lebih.

Kyuhyun kaget atas perilaku Sungmin tadi yang secara tiba tiba ia menciumnya

"Eh? Min"

"Kyunnie tampan" ucap malu Sungmin. Wajahnya terlihat merah merona, ia tak berani menatap Kyuhyun lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin

"Kau juga cantik Min" goda Kyuhyun

"Gomawo"

"Hemm kajja kita pulang Min" Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang

.

.

.

~Malam harinya~

"Kyu" panggil appa saat sedang makan bersama di meja makan

"Ne appa?"

"Kyu, setelah kau lulus nanti kau tak usah kuliah ne?" tanya Cho Hangeng begitu hati hati pada anaknya

"Wae appa? aku ingin kuliah" Kyuhyun memberhentikan makannya, dan mulai menatap ayahnya. Sepertinya ini pembicaraan serius

"Appa ingin kau melanjutkan pekerjaan appa, kau mau?"

"Bagaimana bisa? aku maunya kuliah dulu appa" tolak Kyuhyun

"Tapi appa ingin kau langsung meneruskan pekerjaan appa, jadi kau tak usah kuliah lagi. Kau bisa langsung kerja, appa tau kau ini pintar. Appa percaya kau bisa memegang perusahaan appa" ucap Hangeng sedikit memelas

"Aku tak bisa appa, aku takut nanti perusahaan bisa kacau karnaku"

"Jangan berfikir begitu, kau belum mencobanya nak" Kini Hangeng harus bersabar menghadapi anaknya yang sedikit keras kepala

"Aku tetap tidak mau, aku mau kuliah dulu appa!" bentak Kyuhyun

"Baiklah kau boleh kuliah asalkan kau kuliah di Amerika"

DEG~

"Kenapa harus di sana?" Kyuhyun kaget dengan ucapan ayahnya, kalau dia kuliah di sana berarti ia meninggalkan Sungmin? 'itu tak boleh terjadi' fikir Kyuhyun

"Karna pendidikan di sana lebih bagus"

"Tapi Universitas di sini juga tak kalah bagus appa!"

"Appa mau kau lebih fokus mengurus kuliahmu di sana"

"Aku tetap tidak mau, aku mau kuliah di sini saja"

"Terserah kau, mau kau kuliah di sana atau kau langsung melanjutkan perusahaan"

"Dua duanya aku tak mau appa. Jangan memaksaku"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin ini permintaan terakhir appa untukmu yaitu menjodohkanmu pada rekan appa. Kau mau?"

'Apa apaan ini, permintaan appa sangatlah kejam. Aku tak mau kuliah di sana, aku tak mau melanjutkan perusahaan sebelum aku kuliah. Aku ingin kuliah di sini, lagi pula appa menjodohkanku? oh tidak, aku tidak mau. Bagaimana dengan Sungmin nantinya?' batin Kyuhyun

"Kau pikirkan baik baik atas ketiga permintaan appa tadi Kyu, appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu"

"Tapi appa ini pilihannya sangatlah berat!"

"Seberat apapun, kalau kau menjalaninya dengan baik kau pasti bisa" Hangeng pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi dari meja tersebut

"Dan ingat, appa butuh kepastianmu Kyuhyun-ahh. Appa tunggu jawabanmu" ucap Hangeng terakhir kalinya lalu benar benar menghilang dari tempat tersebut

Kyuhyun benar benar pusing menghadapinya. Ia tak tau mana yang harus ia pilih

Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu ia juga meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

"Haahh aku harus pilih yang mana? pilihan itu sangat berat" ku hempaskan tubuhku ke kasur kesayanganku. Rasanya begitu nyaman

Ku tatap langit langit atap kamarku, sambil memikirkan masalah tadi. Rasanya begitu sulit sekali

Tiba tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamarku yang mengejutkanku dari lamunanku tadi

Ku lihat Sungmin menghampiriku

"Ada apa Min?" tanyaku saat ia sudah berada di sampingku

"Kyunnie, Minnie tidul di cini boleh? Minnie mau tidul baleng Kyunnie" ucapnya sedikit manja

"Baiklah, tidak apa apa Min. Ayo kita tidur" Aku benarkan posisi tidurku. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan tidur di lenganku. Ku peluk tubuh mungilnya, itu sangat nyaman

"Min"

"Hem?"

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum"

"Min, kau mau berjanji padaku?" ucapku

"Beljanji apa?"

"Berjanji takkan meninggalkanku Min, janji ne. Jangan tinggalkan aku" Aku menatap wajahnya, ia begitu manis

"Ne, Minnie gak akan tinggalin Kyunnie. Tapi Kyunnie juga janji ne, jangan tinggalin Minnie juga" Ia membuka matanya, dan kini kami saling bertatapan

"Ne, aku janji Min" aku tersenyum lembut padanya

"Ya cudah, ini cudah malam Kyunnie ayo kita tidul. Becok kita kan cekolah" ucapnya lalu memelukku

"Jaljayo" bisikku

"Jaljayo juga Kyunnie" ucapnya

"Min?" kataku sekali lagi

"Apalagi Kyunnie?"

"Saranghae.." entah mengapa aku bicara seperti itu. Tapi aku benar benar tulus mengatakannya, ya walaupun ia tak tau maksud perkataanku tadi. Mungkin ia hanya menganggap itu ungkapan kasih sayangku padanya, tapi bagiku tidak. Ungkapan itu lebih dari sekedar menyayanginya

"Nado Calangeo Kyunnie" aku tersenyum saat ia membalas ungkapanku

CHU~

Kembali dia mencium bibirku. Inilah akibatnya aku mengajarinya ciuman ketika di rumah sakit dulu. Dia jadi kebiasaan seperti itu, tapi tak apa. Aku menyukainya

Ia pun tidur di antara ceruk leherku. Hidungnya bergesekan dengan leherku, rasanya sangat geli. Tapi aku menyukainya. Ku lihat dia benar benar sudah tertidur, sebaiknya aku juga tidur

"Jaljayo chagi, semoga mimpi indah" bisikku lalu ku cium puncak kepalanya. Aku pun ikut tertidur dan semoga esok hari akan lebih baik dari hari ini

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomawo udah baca chap ini. Jangan bosan menunggu chap selanjutnya ya walaupun author lama updatenya hihihi. Mianhae, tugas author juga numpuk jadi agak lama updatenya.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya, jangan lupa Review lagi ne. Gamsa ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet Darling

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

- other cast -

No Bash !

No Copas !

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Author POV

~ 10 tahun kemudian ~

"Kyuhyun-ahh bangun. Hari sudah pagi" panggil seseorang di samping ranjang Kyuhyun

"Engghh.. kau menggangguku Ming. Ia nanti aku pasti bangun" ucap Kyuhyun yang sedikit serak

"Tak bisa, kau harus bangun Kyu. Kau nanti akan terlambat kerja" Sungmin terus saja menggoyangkan badan Kyuhyun

"Ck ne ne, aku bangun. Sudah sana, keluar dari kamarku Ming. Mengganggu saja kau, aku mau mandi" Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia dudukkan sebentar tubuhnya agar seimbang lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi

"Huh dasar anak itu, selalu saja susah di bangunkan" decak Sungmin sambil memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah masuk ke kamar mandi

"Aku tunggu di bawah, eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Cepat turun ne" lanjut Sungmin pada Kyuhyun

"Ne" teriak Kyuhyun dari kamar mandi

Sungmin pun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun

Kini Sungmin bukanlah Sungmin yang selalu manja dan merengek seperti anak kecil lagi.

Sungmin telah tumbuh dewasa, menjadi namja yang tangguh yang tidak suka merengek maupun manja, mengerti banyak hal walaupun dengan usianya yang sudah di bilang cukup dewasa, wajah manisnya tak akan pernah menghilang dari dalam dirinya.

Begitu juga dengan hyungnya, Kyuhyun. Ia menjadi orang sukses di Korea Selatan. Ia sudah menjadi bos besar di perusahaan ternama. Sibuk dengan pekerjaan tapi ia tak lupa juga dengan keluarga yang ada di rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu duduklah, eomma sudah buatkan makanan kesukaanmu" ajak Heechul saat anak tirinya tengah menuruni tangga yang sedang ingin menghampiri meja makan keluarga

"Ne gomawo eomma" Kyuhyun pun duduk di kursi meja makan bersebelahan dengan Sungmin

"Makan yang banyak biar kau tetap sehat nak"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ucapan eommanya tadi

"Kyu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? apa perusahaan sudah mengalami kemajuan?" tanya Cho Hangeng pada Kyuhyun

"Ne appa, bisnisnya semakin lancar. Perusahaan akan berkerjasama dengan perusahaan lain. Dengan begini, perusahaan kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan besar, appa" jawab Kyuhyun penuh semangat

"Bagus Cho Kyuhyun, appa bilang juga apa. Kau memang jenius, tak perlu kuliah. Kau bisa langsung bekerja di perusahaan appa dan melanjutkannya. Buktinya dengan itu, perusahaan berjalan dengan baik olehmu dari pada appa. Appa bangga denganmu Kyu" ucap senang sang appa

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya

"Dan kau Sungmin, belajarlah dengan giat agar kau bisa seperti hyungmu" lanjut Hangeng

"Cih, bagaimana aku bisa sepertinya appa, diakan memang jenius ya wajar saja. Sedangkan aku? kemampuanku terbatas, tak seperti dia. Jangan samakan aku dengannya appa" sinis Sungmin sambil menatap remeh pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun menatap tajam pada Sungmin

"Jangan seperti itu Min, kau belum mencobanya. Makannya kau harus belajar dengan giat" nasihat Hangeng

"Ya, benar kata appa. Contohlah sepertiku, jangan kerjaannya menulis hal yang tidak penting di depan komputermu itu. Kau tau, karya ceritamu sangat jelek Min. Hentikan membuat cerita yang tidak tidak dan belajarlah dari aku agar menjadi orang sukses juga sepertiku!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan pedenya

"Cih pede sekali kau. Aku tak berminat bekerja susah payah sepertimu. Dan jangan pernah mengejek karyaku, belum tentu kau bisa membuat cerita dengan bagus Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat" Sungmin sedikit menekankan bicaranya pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun merasa kesal, adik tersayangnya mengapa jadi sedikit angkuh begitu?

Mungkin Kyuhyun akan berpikiran seperti itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu Min" kini rasa kesal Kyuhyun tak tertahan lagi, ia berbicara sedikit membentak pada Sungmin

"Dan jaga pula ucapanmu Kyu, aku yakin akan bisa sukses mengalahkanmu" balas Sungmin tak kalah sengit

Heechul dan Hangeng hanya terdiam melihat kedua anaknya saling beradu mulut

"CUKUP! jangan bertengkar lagi! dulu kalian tidak pernah bertengkar, tapi kenapa jadi begini? Sungguh kekanak kanakan. Kyuhyun, Sungmin sekarang kalian cepat berangkat. Nanti kalian bisa telat" Hangeng sedikit jengah melihat kedua putranya itu. Semakin dewasa bukannya semakin akur, malah terus saja berantam dan membuat kegaduhan saat mereka ada bersama di rumah

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu appa. Annyeong" Kyuhyun bernajak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan meja makan tersebut

"Yakk Cho Kyuhyun, tunggu aku! apa kau tak mau mengantarkan aku eoh?!" teriak Sungmin

"Ayo cepat, jangan makan terus. Nanti aku tinggal ne" ucap Kyuhyun dengan santainya yang terus saja berjalan keluar rumah

"Ish anak itu, awas saja kau yah!" gugam Sungmin

"Tak boleh begitu chagi, dia itu hyungmu. Dulu kau sangat menyayanginya sekarang kau malah berantam terus dengannya. Sudahlah, cepat pergi sana nanti kau di tinggal oleh hyungmu" ucap Heechul

"Tapi eomma, dia itu sekarang sudah menyebalkan! tak seperti dulu yang selalu menyayangiku!" Sungmin tetap saja emosi

"SUNGMIN-AAH! CEPAT KAU KELUAR. KU HITUNG SAMPAI LIMA KALAU KAU TAK KRLUAR JUGA, AKAN KU TINGGAL KAU!" teriak Kyuhyun sekeras mungkin

"Haisshh" Sungmin hanya menghela nafas beratnya

"Sudah sana, hyungmu sudah marah marah tuh" ucap Heechul

"Ne aku pergi dulu appa, umma. Annyeong" Sungmin membungkuk hormat pada kedua orang tuanya itu, lalu pergi keluar dari rumahnya

.

"Kau ini lama sekali Min. Pasti kau menghabiskan makananmu dulu kan? Dasar kau ini, tambah gendut baru tau rasa kau" geram Kyuhyun

"Suka sukaku, apa urusannya dengamu. Aku mau gendut atau tidak apa pedulimu" ucap Sungmin dengan santainya

"Ck kau ini, sudahlah ayo kita berangkat" Kyuhyun mengalah . Ia dan Sungmin mulai memasuki mobil pribadi Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin benar benar menyebalkan ketika sudah dewasa. Entah kenapa semakin Sungmin bertumbuh besar, Sungmin menjadi keras kepala. Tapi walaupun begitu dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam ia masih tetap mencintai dan menyayangi Sungmin seperti dulu.

.

.

.

CIIITT~

Suara mobil berhenti pun terdengar. Remnya sangat pakem(?) , semua orang terpangah melihat sebuah mobil mewah memasuki sekolah mereka

"Aku turun" ucap Sungmin hendak membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menahan pergerakan tangan Sungmin

"Begitukah sopan santunmu padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ucapan serius

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin pun bingung apa yang di bicarakan oleh Kyuhyun

"Kau tak menghargaiku lagi Min. Kau tak menyayangiku lagi, kau telah berubah. Kemana Sungminku yang dulu? yang selalu manja padaku, selalu menghawatirkanku dan selalu berada di sisiku?" tatapan Kyuhyun pun melemah, terlihat wajah sedih pada dirinya

"Aku tak mengerti dengan ucapanmu Kyu. Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sungmin. Ucapan Kyuhyun membuatnya benar benar tidak mengerti

"Kau seenaknya keluar dari mobil ini, tak ada rasa terimakasih atau sebagainya yang membuatku senang Min. Kau keras kepala, mengapa kau jadi begini?"

"Oh jadi kau mau aku bicara terimakasih padamu? baiklah, terimakasih hyungku"

"Sudahkan? kalau begitu aku turun ne. Hati hati di jalan" lanjut Sungmin. Ia pun benar benar turun dari mobil Kyuhyun

'Haaahh seandainya kau tau Min, aku sekarang tak mampu menganggapmu sebagai adikku lagi. Rasa ini sudah tak bisa di pungkiri lagi, aku benar benar mencintaimu Min' batin Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya pergi dari sekolah Sungmin

.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Aku turun dari mobil Kyuhyun, aku langsung memasuki gerbang sekolahku meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berada di sana. Aku tak dapat menengok kebelakang lagi. Ucapan Kyuhyun tadi sangat membuatku tersentak dan terkejut. Apakah aku berubah? yah, aku akui memang aku berubah, aku sengaja melakukan hal ini supaya Kyuhyun tak menganggapku sebagai anak kecil yang manja seperti dulu. Tapi semuanya untuk kebaikannya dan aku. Sungguh, aku juga tak tega melakukan hal ini padanya. Bertindak kasar, selalu tak menuruti perintah dan nasihatnya padahal dia melakukannya itu agar membuatku supaya berhati hati. Aku senang saat di perhatikan olehnya, senang saat dia menghawartirkan keadaanku, senang saat dia bersamaku, senang saat dia masih seperti dulu yang selalu menyayangiku sepenuh hati. Semua yang ia lakukan terhadapku aku akan selalu senang dalam hati kecilku walaupun di depannya aku selalu bertindak angkuh dan tak peduli.

.

.

Aku berjalan di karidor sekolahku dengan langkah gontai. Aku memasuki kelasku dan langsung ku lemparkan tasku ke atas meja

"Sungmin hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya sahabatku yang bernama Donghae

"Aniya" aku menjawabnya dengan singkat. Ku dudukkan diriku di bangku ku

"Jinja? nampaknya kau seperti ada masalah hyung" Donghae ini benar benar membuatku tampah bad mood saja

"Ne Donghae-ahh.. Gwenchana, jangan bicara lagi. Sekarang kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu, sebentar lagi Seongsanim akan datang" suruhku

Ku lihat dia merasa sedikit kecewa atas perilaku ku ini, tapi biarkanlah aku tak peduli

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, pertanda semua siswa akan pergi ke kantin untuk makan. Tapi tidak untukku, aku malas ke kantin. Disana pasti sangat sumpek dan ramai, aku tak suka itu

"Hyung kau tak ke kantin?" ajak Donghae

"Ani, kau saja Hae-ahh, aku sedang malas kesana"

"Kalau begitu aku ke kantin dulu ne hyung" ia pun keluar dari kelas dan tinggallah aku sendiri disini. 'Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?' batinku

Mending aku ke taman sajalah..

Aku pun pergi ke taman belakang sekolahku untuk menenangkan diri. Aku keluarkan Ipodku, aku mulai mendengarkan lagu clasik dengan earphone yang sekarang telah berada di telingaku.

Alunan lagunya begitu indah, aku suka mendengarkannya.

Tiba tiba aku mulai teringat kembali dengan kejadian tadi pagi saat Kyuhyun bilang begitu denganku. Apakah aku kembali seperti dulu lagi? tidak mungkin.. itukan waktu aku masih kecil, sekarang aku sudah besar masa masih berperilaku manja di depannya? sungguh aneh, aku tetap tidak mau

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ahh.." lirihku

Aku tak tau mengapa perasaanku begini terhadapmu. Kau itu hanya hyungku saja tak lebih, tapi semenjak aku kecil sampai sekarang perlakuanmu begitu hangat. Sekarang aku mulai sadar bahwa kau tak boleh memperlakukanku seperti itu lagi. Itu akan membuatku sesak, dan sakit menerima keadaan ini. Kau tau Kyuhyun-ahh, aku mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu, sungguh. Kurasa mungkin aku sudah gila karnamu.

"ini benar benar gila, bodohnya kau Lee Sungmin mencintai hyungmu sendiri. Mana mungkin ia juga berfikiran sama denganku? dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya! Aku saja yang benar benar keterlaluan begini" omongku sendiri

Sungmin POV End

Author POV

Seorang namja tampan tengah berkutik dengan komputer yang ada di depannya.

Ia terlihat begitu sibuk dan fokus mengerjakan tugas pekerjaannya sampai sampai ia tak mengetahui jika seseorang memasuki ruangannya tersebut

"Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali Kyuhyun-ahh" ucap namja itu sambil berjalan menghampiri meja Kyuhyun

"Eh Siwon hyung, ahh tidak juga kok" Kyuhyun pun mendongkakakkan kepalanya menatap Siwon yang berdiri berada di depan mejanya

"Kau hebat ya Kyuhyun-ahh, bisa menjadi bos besar di perusahaan ini. Padahal kau anak lulusan SMA saja loh. Otakmu memang cerdas" puji Siwon

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya tuan Choi, kau sendiri juga menjadi bos besar di perusahaanmu kan?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum saja

"Oh ya, untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tidak, hanya iseng saja main kesini. Aku bosan di sana, tak ada yang aku kerjakan. Memangnya kenapa? kau tak suka jika aku kemari?"

"Bukan begitu, akukan hanya bertanya saja hyung. Kau ini sudah langsung emosi saja" cemburut Kyu

"Haha, aku bergurau Kyu. Emm bagaimana keadaan Sungminmu? sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya, aku merasa kangen padanya. Apakah ia masih semanis dulu?" ucap Siwon dan ia berjalan ke arah jendela besar yang terpampang jelas gedung gedung lain maupun rumah dari tempat ini.

Kyuhyun langsung memberhentikan kerjaannya dan menatap punggung Siwon dari jarak yang cukup jauh darinya

"Ia baik baik saja dan ia tak semanis yang kau temui dulu hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dingin

Siwon langsung membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kyuhyun

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Siwon yang sedikit bingung

"Dia telah berubah, dia menjadi namja yang dingin dan keras kepala. Aku sudah sedikit muak dengan perilakunya yang tidak sopan dan tidak semanis dulu padaku hyung" sinis Kyu

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Hemm entahlah hyung, aku juga tak tau. Aku benar benar ingin Sungmin bermanja manja seperti dulu padaku hyung"

Kyuhyun pun menghela nafas beratnya

"Mungkin ia tak ingin di anggap anak kecil lagi denganmu Kyu. Ia ingin mandiri, menurutku sih begitu" saran Siwon

"Tapi aku merasa ada yang ganjal dengan sikap anehnya hyung. Aku harus bagaimana?" lirih Kyuhyun

"Tenangkan fikiranmu Kyu, jangan berfikir negativ. Optimislah, dan bicara baik baik dengannya" nasihat Siwon

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menanggapi omongan Siwon

"Ingat ucapanku tadi Kyu. Aku pergi dulu"

Siwon pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Terlihat Kyuhyun masih saja terdiam sambil memikirkan ucapan Siwon tadi

'ku rasa ucapan Siwon hyung ada benarnya juga' batin Kyu

.

.

.

~ Home ~

Kyuhyun POV

Aku pulang ke rumah, rasanya lelah sekali. Ku dudukkan tubuhku di sofa, ku lihat rumah ini sepi sekali. Kemana yang lain?

Aku buka jasku dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Ku longgarkan dasiku dan ku buka dua kancing kemejaku yang atas

"Kyuhyun-ahh, kau sudah pulang" ucap Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di tangga dengan memakai baju tidurnya seperti daster yang agak kebesaran

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku

"Kenapa kau turun? belom ngantukkah kau?" tanyaku

"Aku ingin minum dan aku belum ngantuk" ucapnya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk minum

Jarak sofa yang aku duduki dan dapur tak begitu jauh. Aku bisa perhatikan saat ia minum. Air minum itu sedikit tumpah ke leher Sungmin saat ia meminumnya

'Oh sungguh sexy' batinku

Aku terus saja melihatnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

Aku tak sadar jika ia sekarang telah berdiri di depanku

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku

"Minggir kau, aku mau nonton. Pergilah ke kamarmu dan gantilah bajumu" ucapnya begitu dingin

"Tidak mau, aku masih lelah" elakku

"Kalau kau lelah tidur saja di kamarmu. Aku ingin nonton di sini!" Ia menarik narik tanganku agar aku berdiri dari dudukku

"Yakk Cho Kyuhyun, pergi kau ke kamarmu!" bentaknya

"Kenapa kau mengusirku? di sofa sana kau juga bisa nonton Lee Sungmin! kenapa harus di tempatku ini?" teriakku padanya

"Pokoknya aku mau di sini, kau saja yang pindah ke sofa itu!" dia terus saja menarik tanganku, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku tetap saja duduk di tempatku ini

"Benarkah kau mau duduk di sini" ucapku sedikit menggodanya

Ia hanya bisa mengangguk antusias

SREET~

Ku tarik tangannya agar ia duduk di pangkuanku

Ku lihat dia sangat terkejut. Dia duduk di atas pahaku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum licik kearahnya

"Yaakk, apa yang kau lakukan Kyu!" marahnya

"Katanya kau mau duduk di sini, sekarang kau sudah duduk di tempat yang kau mau bukan?" ucapku dengan santai. Sepertinya dia gugup sekali

"T-tapi bukan di pangkuanmu Cho! aku maunya di sofa ini!" Ia nampaknya memberontak dan ingin berdiri kembali. Tapi kutahan tubuhnya dengan tanganku yang sudah melingkar di pinggangnya

"Lepaskan aku! lebih baik aku tak jadi menonton saja!" bentaknya

"Tidak bisa, kau bersikeras ingin menonton dan duduk di tempat ini tadi. Mana bisa di biarkan begitu saja" godaku.

Ku dekatkan wajahku padanya. Terlihat pipinya sedang berona kemerah merahan

"Jangan mendekat wajahmu begitu Kyu" lirihnya ketakutan dan ia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatapku

Aku terus saja mendekati wajahku padanya

"Kau tau, malam ini kau begitu menggodaku Min" bisikku seduktif di telinganya

Dia hanya terdiam saja. Entah setan dari mana, aku mulai menurunkan tanganku dari pinggangnya dan berhenti di buttnya. Ku remas butt montoknya itu

"Engghh.." desahnya

'Oh good. Kau menggodaku Ming. Kau telah membangunkan srigala yang tengah kelaparan' batinku

"M-menyingkirlah tanganmu dari situ Kyu!" ia kembali berontak, tapi aku tetap menahannya

"Tidak bisa. Sekali lagi kau berontak, aku benar benar memakanmu Min" bisikku

"ANDWEEEEE!" teriaknya

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haaahh.. akhirnya ter-update juga chap 7 ini. Ada sedikit adegan begitu gpp kan? entah kenapa otakku lagi erorr begini bikinnya -,-"

Tapi suka kan? suka donk.. #maksa #plakk

Aku gak janji ya bisa update cepet, minimal si aku bisa update lagi 4 hari lah kkk~ kelamaan gak si ya? tapi gpp kan? hehehe :D

Terima kasih yang udah mau baca ffku dan mereview ffku ini

Thanks for :

lenyclouds, reva kyuminelf, sha, hideyatsutinielf, Zahra Amelia, evil vs bunny, SPREAD JOY137, reaRelf, sitapumpkinelf, lee minji elf, evilbunny, chikakyumin, winecouple, RithaGaemGyu, love evil, Joyers137, , JewelsStar, Princess Pumkins ELF, Yefah Joyers Clouds, KyoKMS26, lia, gorjazsimba, SaranghaeKyuMin, Maximumelf, , HARABEOJI dll

Jangan lupa Review lagi ne, tingkatkan reviewnya, oke? hahaha

Gamsahamnida semuanya ^^


End file.
